Terminal 5 to eternity
by Ayakai
Summary: [au Dir en Grey] A l'ère des voyages intergalactiques et de la paix dans l'univers, une étrange maladie se déclare. Victimes de cette dernière, 2 tueurs à gages et 1 mécano se lancent dans une aventure qui les amènera à sa triste source.
1. This is halloween

1**Auteur** : Ayakai (lacarpetteyahoo.fr).  
**Nom : **Terminal 5 to eternity.  
**Genre : **au, sf, angst, gore, yaoi.  
**Disclaimer :** les Dir en Grey ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !.  
**Pairing :** aucune idée pour l'instant..  
**Mot de l'auteur :** c'est une fic qui n'a à priori pas de scénario XD ! Non, plus sérieusement j'ai un début, une ambiance, des bribes de scénario, ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le reste vienne. Mais il faut que je tape cette foutue idée sinon elle va me hanter pendant encore pas mal de temps. Et ça, c'est la faute à Métroid si j'ai voulu faire un truc qui se passe dans l'espace çç.  
Aya, à fond dedans .  
( 30/10/07)

Terminal 5 to eternity

Chapitre 1 : This is Halloween

Le vaisseau dérivait lentement dans l'espace, épave de métal sans couleur, voyageur endormi dont la carcasse triste flottait comme dans un rêve, dans un océan matelassé où les bruits ne pouvaient pas percer. De temps en temps, les rayons du soleil le plus proche le faisait scintiller, comme un gros joyau grisâtre que l'on aurait posé sur un écrin de velours piqueté d'étoiles. L'idée était alors permise que, peut-être, la vie existait encore quelque part à l'intérieur. Mais l'ombre d'un astéroïde proche en dissuadait tout aussitôt. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir à bord. Que des cadavres aux membres désarticulés, semblables à des poupées dont les bras de porcelaine heurtaient de temps en temps une paroi glaciale..  
A l'abri du temps et de l'abîme, prisonniers de l'éternité.

Un « bip » extirpa l'homme de son sommeil, effaçant le cauchemar qu'il venait d'affronter aussi facilement que l'aurait fait une gomme sur un trait de crayon à papier. Seul lui restait le désagréable goût, dans la bouche, de la salive de l'endormi. Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de cette saveur âcre, mais malgré un brossage de dent assidu, et un détartrage régulier, elle était toujours là, semblant le poursuivre jusqu'au plus profond de ses rêves pour lui faire douter de la propreté de sa mâchoire. Il chassa immédiatement ces brumes délirantes de son esprit, tentant de reprendre rapidement connaissance, plutôt que de philosopher sur un détail insignifiant de sa vie.  
Tout autour de lui clignotaient les multiples voyants du vaisseau spatial, yeux brillants qui semblaient lui dire « Appuie ! Appuie ! Tu verras le résultat une fois que tu auras appuyé ! ». Et toutes ces colonies de manettes et de projecteur holographiques dont il maîtrisait le maniement à la perfection. Il se dessangla, se propulsant jusqu'au poste de pilotage pour pianoter une combinaison de lumière. Le volet métallique qui le plongeait dans un noir d'encre pivota, se repliant dans une paroi du cockpit. En face de lui, une vue éblouissante en gros plan sur la planète terre. Toujours aussi belle qu'à son habitude, avec ses tourbillons nuageux et ses zones d'un bleu profond dont la simple idée donnait l'impression d'avoir les poumons remplis d'air pur. Ne serait-ce que les tâches grises des mers de pollution et la terre cramée, la terre de feu, qui avait remplacé les dégradés de vert et de brun que l'on pouvait voir sur d'anciennes photos. Les photos « d'avant ». Il poussa un long soupir de dépit. Un vieux rêve d'enfant que d'espérer seulement voir un jour, au détour d'un de ses voyages intergalactiques, cette image regrettée. Si l'on pouvait regretter quelques chose que l'on n'avait pas connue. Mais bon, il devrait bien perdre ses illusions un jour, alors il n'y avait vraiment aucun mal à les assumer encore un peu. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Le voyageur agrippa les poignées de son siège de pilotage pour s'y sangler convenablement. Cela fait, ses doigts agiles déclenchèrent sans vraiment y réfléchir le départ du vaisseau. Sans un bruit. Il avait conscience de la lumière qui avait étincelé brièvement, déchirant le noir terrifiant de l'espace, mais il lui semblait toujours aussi inenvisageable qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée d'un long rugissement de moteur. La carlingue tremblait légèrement, signe de sa fatigue, et il se promit de faire une révision complète une fois arrivé à l'astroport. A présent il avait encore une ou deux minutes avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère, il était temps de contacter la base d'atterrissage. Levant un doigt ganté de mauve, il alluma l'écran de dialogue, envoyant son signal à travers le vide jusqu'à la station de Paris. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il soit capté et connecté.  
_- Paris5 écoute, identifiez-vous._  
- Toshimasa Hara, vaisseau d456 bhg3 fr62, retour de zone C galaxie 12 système 4 planète 53, demande permission d'atterrir.  
_- Permission accordée, nous vous ouvrons le port d546, combien de temps avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère ?_  
- 46 secondes.  
_- Entendu, Paris5 écoute._  
Toshimasa Hara coupa le contact. Refermant la bulle de protection autour de lui, il prépara la manoeuvre de retournement, surveillant d'un oeil averti le compte à rebours qui clignotait devant ses yeux. Son calme prouvait une certaine habitude de l'atterrissage en manuel, et un expert aurait immédiatement reconnu ses techniques de conduites, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Si les tueurs à gages étaient officiellement hors-la-loi, jamais personne n'aurait eu l'idée de lui interdire un astroport du fait de sa profession. Et de toutes manières, il était rare qu'un expert soit envoyé dans une station dans le but de vérifier la qualité de conduite des voyageurs, aussi cette perspective ne lui inspirait-elle aucune crainte. .  
Il saisit le manche d'une main sûre, et au moment exact ou s'affichait le « 0 », il l'inclina en sens inverse, provoquant l'immédiat retournement des réacteurs. Le bouclier de refroidissement s'était déclenché instantanément, faisant en sorte que la température intérieure de l'appareil n'augmente pas d'un degré. L'homme fit apparaître une vue de l'arrière, évaluant sans aucun problème la trajectoire à effectuer et la distance dont il disposait pour ralentir de manière à repartir dans l'autre sens.  
Il ne voyait derrière lui que la grisaille épaisse comme du coton, de la nappe de pollution qui recouvrait la capitale de la France. Ecoeurant. Lorsqu'il avait repeint en noir sa porte d'entrée, l'eau qui lui avait servi à rincer le pinceau avait la même teinte de nuit diluée et de purée de pois. Il étira le bras pour allumer l'écran de surveillance, et les grattes-ciel lui apparurent en relief, comme délivrés de leur gangue de crasse.  
_- Paris5, écoutez. Le port d'attache est ouvert, déclenchez la manoeuvre d'approche pour vous y atteler_.  
- Hara écoute, retournement dans 5 secondes, 3, 2, 1,...  
Le monde bascula et apparut derrière le vitrage l'astroport non filtré. Un tourbillon artificiel constant dégageait la visibilité à ses alentours, permettant aux vaisseaux, même les plus aveugles, d'atterrir sans aucun dommage. Seulement, ce tourbillon soi-disant sécurisé provoquait quelques accidents en chopant des appareils en plein vol, les broyant dans son vent terrifiant avant de le recracher contre la structure d'une tour avoisinante, provoquant l'éboulement d'une partie de l'édifice. Chaque base d'atterrissage avait sa technique pour échapper à la pollution. Celle de Tokyo montait au fur et à mesure que s'étalait en hauteur la nappe, celle de Londres était sous-marine, celle de New-York avait opté pour un couloir luminescent qui souffrait malheureusement d'embouteillages lorsqu'un employé de la tour de contrôle ne faisait pas son travail..  
Le tueur à gage alluma les réacteurs inférieurs, redressant la trajectoire de l'engin. Quelques secondes plus tard il descendait à la verticale dans l'oeil du cyclone, mêlant son sillage à celui de dizaines d'astronef. Il lui fallut moins de 10 secondes pour trouver le port d'amarrage d546 et y glisser son appareil.

Le jeune homme se jeta un bref regard dans le rétroviseur de la bulle, prenant tout juste la peine de remettre en place une de ses mèches écarlates. Derrière lui, un taxi klaxonnait comme un malade, certainement persuadé que ce son possédait le pouvoir d'un turbo. Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur, conscient que tous ses mouvements étaient visibles à travers la structure intégralement transparente du véhicule.  
La tour de l'astroport dans son tourbillon était à présent assez proche pour qu'il sente l'aspiration du vent malgré les barrières de protections qui entouraient la zone. Il coupa le contact, se laissant tomber en chute libre sur une vingtaine de mètre avant de se relancer directement dans la foule de conducteurs qui pénétraient dans le tunnel magnétique. Il adorait cette sensation euphorisante qu'était celle de son coeur remontant dans son cerveau, à un tel point qu'il n'était plus totalement conscient qu'un jour la bulle ne redémarrait pas et qu'il s'écraserait soit sur un véhicule volant à la verticale de lui, soit des kilomètres plus bas sur le bitume dévasté des bas-fonds de Paris.  
Il fit un signe joyeux au chauffeur estomaqué, à côté de lui, qui venait de voir tomber de nul part la bulle transparente, prit d'une soudaine envie d'éclater de rire. Un grésillement le fit sursauter, et il toucha légèrement la projection holographique de la radio, essayant d'éclaircir le son. Un coup de klaxon lui signala qu'il allait se payer la barrière de l'entrée du tunnel magnétique, et il redressa sa trajectoire juste à temps pour se placer sur les rails invisibles qui le menaient directement au parking de l'astroport._  
- ... d456 bhg3 fr62, retour de zone C gal... plan... mission d'atterrir.  
- Permission accordée, nous ... port d546, combien de temps...  
- 46 secon..._

_- ... Paris5 écoute._  
Le rouquin laissa échapper un léger sourire, fier de sa radio pirate, et surtout heureux que le son n'ai pas coupé au moment où la tourelle annonçait les coordonnées de la borne d'amarrage du vaisseau de Toshiya. Ou plutôt de Toshimasa Hara. Toshiya était le nom sous lequel l'homme officiait en tant que tueur à gage, l'autre étant son nom officiel, celui inscrit sur tous ses papiers d'identités et celui qu'il donnait au monde extérieur. Le monde intérieur était le nom que donnaient au monde du meurtre ceux qui y naviguaient. C'était le cas du jeune chauffeur. Pourtant, qui l'aurait cru ?  
Il manoeuvra rapidement pour couper la route d'une voiture qui s'apprêtait à se garer, installant sa bulle à sa place. Un concert de rugissements furieux se brisa sur les murs insonorisés de l'appareil, n'affectant pas le moins du monde l'homme qui écarta sa crinière de sang de son visage pour fouiller sous lui à la recherche de l'étui de violon qu'il avait dissimulé sous la banquette invisible. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur lui indiqua que toutes les pièces étaient présentes et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à les monter. Les jours de grande fatigue, ça lui prenait 5 secondes, et là il se sentait plutôt en forme.Il sauta à terre après avoir rapidement piraté l'horodateur, et pris l'ascenseur pour la secteur D en sifflotant joyeusement un air de musique. Un vieux truc qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il regardait une émission sur la fin des années « avant ». Le groupe s 'appelait Oasis ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais à vrai dire c'était un nom qui lui paraissait tellement abstrait qu'il ne pouvait confirmer que c'était bien le cas.  
La cabine de verre commença à ralentir et le rouquin dut retenir un glapissement d'excitation en appercevant le panneau « secteur D ». Il adorait son métier.

Toshimasa descendit de son vaisseau du pas malhabile de celui qui a passé trop de temps dans l'espace. Malgré toutes ces années de voyages interstellaires, l'arrivée lui faisait toujours le même effet déstabilisant, comme s'il réaprenait à chaque fois à marcher.. Un tireur embusqué n'aurait pas eu trop de mal à le descendre si l'envie lui était venue. Mais il ne voyait pas comment un tireur pourraient s'infiltrer aussi proche des vaisseaux, et si c'était le cas, ça signifierait que sa tête serait mise à prix. Il pensait en être le premier informé si jamais ça devait arriver.  
Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il enleva son casque, libérant sa masse de cheveux bruns sur ses épaules. L'air purifié du bâtiment lui apparaissait comme un véritable soulagement après avoir passé deux semaines dans un appareil à air recyclé. Avec la somme que lui rapporterait la tête de sa dernière cible abattue, il projetait d'investir dans un diffuseur de parfum, les derniers comportaient les options « air de montagne », « air de bord de mer » et « fraîcheur d'hiver », ce dont rêve dont voyageur condamné à un enfermement prolongé dans une cabine à 30° et aux délicats relents de sueur.  
- Monsieur Hara, je m'occupe de votre véhicule ?  
Le brun lança un regard à l'androïde d'entretien qui lui présentait son bras pour qu'il y introduise sa carte de paiement et y enregistre ses désirs. Il prit tout d'abord le temps d'enfiler ses lunettes, scannant rapidement la zone au cas où un sniper soit actuellement en train de s'accorder. Rien en vue. Il glissa une carte en plastique dans le lecteur intégré du robot, et tapa rapidement un programme de révision-réparation-nettoyage-plein en pleurant sur son compte en banque. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure, grâce à son dernier contrat, il rentrerait largement dans ses frais.  
- Merci monsieur Hara. Le vestiaire est à votre gauche. Nous espérons que...  
- ... vous avez fait un bon voyage et que vous profiterez le plus longtemps possible de l'hospitalité de l'astroport Paris5, récita le tueur en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Dix ans qu'on lui sortait le même barratin, il finissait par le connaître plus que par coeur. Il jeta un oeil à son bracelet holographique et déclencha le déchargement de sa valise par l'avant du véhicule. Un gros sac noir monté sur coussin antipesanteur glissa jusqu'à lui depuis le coffre, avant qu'il ne se referme dans un clac métallique qui fit trembler la carlingue. Une couche de peinture répratrice allait être nécessaire : même aller jusqu'à Mars aurait été de trop pour le vaisseau.Sur cette constatation financièrement catastrophique, il prit la direction du gros vestiaire orange vif avec l'impression d'être une star du glam retournant dans sa loge.

Halloween. L'adolescent ne se lassait pas de contempler les sombres décorations qui flottaient à quelques mètres du sol. Des fantômes se baladaient entre les citrouilles, les feu-follets, et autres effets holographiques qui hantaient le gigantesque hall de la section D de l'astroport de Paris5. Une voix amplifiée s'entêtait à répéter l'arrivée des astronefs et leur zone d'attache. Il n'y faisait pas attention, il savait au fond de lui que lorsque serait annoncé le vaisseau qui transportait ses parents il l'entendrait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient absents, le numéro de la navette qui les transportait, sa provenance, et son heure d'arrivée étaient profondément ancrés dans sa mémoire, comme l'était un virus dans celle d'un ordinateur.  
Autour de lui se bousculait la foule hétéroclite et pressée des voyageurs interstellaires. L'un avait son taxi à prendre, l'autre était en retard pour le bus spatial en direction de la Lune, ce troisième avait perdu ses bagages, et son semblable cherchait désespérément sa fille de trois ans aux couettes violettes et aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de fraise. Il ne s'en sentait pas affecté. Jamais ne lui était venu l'idée que cette masse humanoïde et monstrueuse était bruyante ou désagréable. Non, c'était le chant de l'astroport. Sa voix et son sang. Lui-même était un globule blanc, un peu trop jeune, un peu trop fragile, et il attendait désespérément que s'ouvrent les valves de l'astronef en provenance du Jardin des Cygnes, trente et unième planète habitable de la constellation du Cygne.  
- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve l'ascenseur pour le niveau 2 ?  
L'enfant lâcha des yeux une sorcière au nez crochu et au rire grinçant pour reporter leur regard de cendre sur l'homme qui se dressait devant lui. C'était un grand gaillard aux allures d'alumettes, les cheveux comme des flammes, une paire de lunette de soleil juchée sur le nez, vêtu d'une manière un peu dépassée qui évoquait ceux « d'avant », et un étui à violon couvert d'autocollants sous son bras. Il lui trouva immédiatement quelque chose de bizarre. Il dégageait trop de charme, trop de sympathie, et trop de mystère pour qu'il puisse vraiment être quelqu'un de normal. D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un de normal porterait ces vêtements ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux hautes bottes en simili-cuir qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux : elles semblaient posséder toutes les dernière technologie malgré leur aspect dépassé.  
- Excuse-moi, répéta le roux passablement agacé, si tu veux mes bottes autre part que dans le cul, je te conseille d'arrêter de rêvasser... L'ascenseur pour le niveau 2, où est-il ?  
L'adolescent laissa une seconde la voix agréable de l'homme s'insinuer en lui, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de pointer le doigt vers la droite..  
- L'ascenseur pour le niveau 2 se trouve de l'autre côté de la salle, mais il est toujours plein. Je vous conseille de prendre l'élévateur, c'est moins rapide mais personne ne le prend jamais. Ensuite si vous cherchez les différentes zones du niveau 2, les dispariteurs de 1 à 100 sont à droite de la salle, ceux de 101 à 200 sont à droite, mais il faut vous procurer un jeton pour actionner le dispariteur qui vous intéresse. C'est 30 shuris, que vous échangerez à la caisse qui se trouve au milieu de chaque niveau.  
L'autre hocha la tête, un sourire visiblement impressionné sur les lèvres laissant entrapercevoir des dents aux étranges reflets arc-en-ciel, comme le nacre.  
- Tu gères ! T'as passé ta vie dans l'astroport pour cracher ton bulletin d'information comme ça ?  
- Non, j'attends juste que mes parents reviennent.  
Le sourire s'effaça et l'inconnu se passa une main mal à l'aise dans les cheveux. Il sembla prêt à faire un commentaire, mais le retint au dernier moment. Il soupira et ébouriffa la crinière couleur de miel sombre de son interlocuteur.  
- Merci. Bonne attente.  
Le garçon se recoiffa machinalement, les yeux plantés dans le dos de l'homme, qui s'éloignait d'un pas souple. Un fantôme lui passa sous le nez sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

Toshimasa Hara sortit du vestiaire, ayant troqué sa combinaison noire et violette contre une longue jupe-pantalon rouge parcourue par des rayures noires et blanches, et un simple pull moulant à motifs variables. Cela faisait visiblement un moment que la mode des jupes-pantalons était passée, mais connaissant la rapidité avec laquelle les goûts changeaient sur terre, il ne serait pas surpris que ce soit de nouveau top tendance le mois suivant. Il chercha immédiatement un kiosque à journaux, histoire de se remettre au courant des choses de la rue et de la scène. Si on pouvait bien lui repprocher une chose en tant que tueur, c'était sa superficialité apparente, mais il assumait parfaitement. Il prit la direction d'un distributeur sur deux niveaux en faisant tinter les grelots de ses bottes..  
- Excusez-moi, je cherche le _Vogue Street, _est-ce que vous l'avez ?  
Le centaurien qui tenait le premier niveau du kiosque lui jeta un regard creux en agitant sa longue chevelure de tentacules mauves avant de crier de sa voix éthérée :  
- Blutrel, est-ce que tu aurais le _Vogue Street_ ?  
- Ouiiii !!  
- Montez au premier, mon compagnon l'a.  
- Merci.  
Le brun prit place sur l'élévateur une personne, qui dégageait une lueur orange fluo assez volcanique. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde du premier niveau pour juger de la décoration dont jouissait l'astroport Paris5. Les murs de la zone D240, qui abritait dix ports d'attaches dont cinq pour nefs publiques, étaient gris-bleus, représentant l'intérieur d'un vieux manoir. Des automates de vampires et de monstres s'inclinaient dans tous les sens pour saluer le passage des voyageurs. Il avait toujours adoré revenir aux époques de fêtes pour admirer les décorations, les vitrines à thèmes et les groupes de costumiers hantant les rues.  
Il se détourna pour aller acheter son magazine au superbe centaurien bleu qui le dévisageait depuis son arrivée, ayant dans l'intention d'en profiter pour se dégotter un plan cul -il avait toujours adoré baiser avec les centauriens- lorsqu'un signal particulier dans le coin de ses lunettes l'arrêta. Il les effleura pour activer le scanner discrètement. Son coeur rata un battement. C'était bien ça : il y avait un tueur à gage dans la salle. Faisant mine de rien, il s'approcha de l'extraterrestre qui le reluquait allègrement, occupé à lire les informations qui défilaient dans le coin de ses lunettes. Un tueur à gage dont le gage était bien visible, inscrit à l'intérieur de sa cheville gauche, mais dont le possesseur avait réussi à limiter les effets en brouillant les informations qu'il contenait. Il jura mentalement.  
Tous les tueurs à gages possédaient ce gage : un tatouage qui contenait leurs données de tueurs et qui scellait l'aryhnium qui bouillaient dans leur veine. L'aryhnium était un parasite que la commission intergalactique faisait injecter dans le corps de tous leurs habitants et qui les empêchait d'attenter à la vie d'un autre individu parasité par l'aryhnium. Par conséquent, ceux qui exerçaient des professions nécessitant le meurtre devaient faire sceller le parasite. Seulement le scellé en question permettait à n'importe qui possédant un lecteur d'aryhnium de les repérer et de lire les données les concernant. Bien entendu, le lecteur en question était un objet extrêmement rare dont les composants nécessitaient des expéditions extrêmement dangereuses, que Toshiya avait obtenu de la manière la plus illégale qu'il soit. Ça n'aurait pas été drôle, dans le cas contraire.  
- le _Vogue Street_ s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il savait craquant.  
Le centaurien bleu le lui tendit, ses yeux intégralement rouge le scrutant comme on le ferait d'une friandise dans un rayon de supermarché. Le brun l'attrapa en effleurant longuement la main de son vis-à-vis. La peau intégralement glabre de l'extraterrestre s'électrifia sous la caresse. Il lança un nouveau scanner tandis que le vendeur bougeait sulfureusement des tentacules. Un sniper. Tous les poils de son corps s'hérissèrent d'un coup.

Le garçon leva naïvement les yeux vers les hauts-parleurs. Port d'attache D241 pour l'astronef en provenance des Jardins du Cygne. Pour le première fois depuis de longues années, les battements de son coeur accélérèrent comme il ne devrait pas être permis, lançant des salves de frisson d'excitation dans son corps entier. D'ici quelques minutes, ses parents seraient là. Ils seraient de retour sur terre. Auront-ils beaucoup vieillit ? Non, sûrement pas. Pas avec les produits de jouvences qui abondaient sur leur planète. Auront-ils changé ? Sera-t-elle toujours blonde et lui toujours blanc ? L'auront-ils oubliés ? Le trouveront-ils changé ? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre les réponses à toutes ces questions.  
Autour de lui, la foule compact sembla se remettre à bouger, le happant dans les bouillonnements chaleureux de son flot rapide. Les valves allaient s'ouvrir et tous les globules se précipitaient vers l'ouverture. Il y plongea avec allégresse, ressortant la tête de temps en temps pour respirer et vérifier qu'il évoluait bien dans la bonne direction. L'élévateur qui lui semblait si vide, si désoeuvré habituellement, charriait à présent les voyageurs comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, les propulsant vers le haut dans un simulacre de pointe de vitesse d'une lenteur désespérante. En temps normal il aurait pu attendre patiemment son tour, mais l'attente avait déjà été si longue... pourquoi lui imposer plus ?  
Un fantôme le traversa et il cria comme si les monstres d'Halloween avaient soudainement pris vie. Un courant électrique lui traversa les muscles et il bondit en avant, bousculant une famille d'extraterrestres en forme de patates pour prendre place dans l'élévateur. Une secousse l'ébranla, le soulevant du sol avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Allez, plus vite, plus vite ! Il tapa du poing contre la vitre, dans un état d'énervement extrême. Et s'il arrivait trop tard et qu'ils étaient déjà partis sans le voir ? Et s'il ne les trouvait pas ? Et s'ils avaient raté leur astronef ? Non, c'était impossible, il les avait eu par téléphone un mois auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué. Il n'avait aucune raison de stresser. Ils seraient là.

Le jeune homme était allongé dans un coin d'ombre du plafond, le dos collé contre le métal par la combinaison aimantée qu'il portait sous ses vêtements. L'architecture volontairement dénudée du bâtiment, avec ses tuyaux dans les angles comme pour faire bouée au cas où l'astroport sombrerait dans l'océan, lui rendait un bien grand service. Il régla la lunette de son sniper, et Toshiya lui apparut en gros plan. Fort mignon. Il n'aurait pas eu à lui faire exploser la tête d'une balle, il l'aurait volontiers croqué. Un rictus sadique lui étira les lèvres : tuer n'était-ce pas une manière de posséder quelqu'un ? Donc en quelque sorte de lui faire l'amour ?  
Un détail le fit tiquer, l'empêchant encore une fois d'appuyer sur la gâchette. L'homme occupé à draguer le centaurien bleu, dans son viseur, avait un comportement un peu étrange. Il touchait sans arrêt ses lunettes, et son corps semblait être toujours prêt à bondir. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule de s'inquiéter pour si peu, mais connaissant le tueur de réputation, il avait du mal à croire que ça puisse être un hasard. Il ajusta encore une fois son fusil sur son épaule, vérifiant qu'il était bien sanglé et qu'une fois réglé pour le tir il ne bougerait pas. Il n'avait sans doute aucune raisons de s'inquiéter...  
Le roux suait à grosse goutte, ses muscles tendus commençaient à le faire souffrir. S'il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un dans cette position, jamais il n'avait dû y rester autant de temps avant de se décider à le faire.

Toshiya ne cessait ses mises à jour, prêt à bondir dès que le tueur-araignée, comme il appelait ceux qui s'accrochaient au plafond pour tirer, se déciderait à enfoncer sa gâchette. A vrai dire, il stressait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à draguer convenablement le centaurien qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se savait en joue, mais c'était la première qu'il se savait visé par un tueur à gage d'un niveau suffisant pour tenir 5 minutes la position de l'araignée dans un astroport, et pour avoir réussi à brouiller son gage. Lui-même pouvait se vanter d'être un tueur de classe A, capable de rester prêt d'une heure en araignée sans que l'aimantation ne lui fasse perdre connaissance, mais tout tueur A qu'il était, la situation lui était plus que défavorable..  
Il s'étira les épaules pour faire partir un frisson qui avait élu domicile entre ses omoplates. .  
Et le tir partit. .  
Il plongea de côté, roulant sur le sol pour faire face à l'araignée, n'accordant pas un regard au centaurien qui avait prit la balle dans le ventre à travers la paroi du kiosque et qui s'écroulait, des giclées de sang fluorescent éclaboussant les alentours. Il accrocha le regard de son assassin à travers leurs deux paires de lunettes et le viseur du sniper. .  
Le temps sembla s'immobiliser.

Soudain, ce fut l'apocalypse. Un astronef transperça le mur donnant sur l'oeil du tourbillon, écrasant la foule de voyageurs épouvantés. Son flanc éventré crachait un déluge de feu sur le sol de l'astroport, brûlant les passagers les plus proches comme s'il s'était agi de poupées d'essence. Partout ça hurlait, des torches humaines aux extraterrestres coupé en deux par les panneaux d'affichages tombés de leur supports. Des corps écrasés par les débri, écrasés par l'astronef, écrasés par la foule et écrasés par la peur jonchaient le sol noir et orange fluo. Le trou créé dans le mur par le vaisseau béait comme une grande bouche aux lèvres déchiquetées, avalant les éléments le plus proche, automate comme être vivants, pour les recracher dans le vide.  
Bientôt les seuls mouvements qui agitaient encore la zone dévastée du terminal furent la danse des flammes, l'agonie convulsive des blessés, et le glissement ironique des fantômes holographiques et des automates en plastique fondu.

**A suivre...**

_Et fin du premier chapitre ! J'ai un scénario de malade qui commence à faire son bonhomme de chemin dans mon esprit ! En plus, étant donné que je suis toujours à fond dans Métroid, j'ai l'ambiance idéale qui demeure dans ma tête, je le sens bien. Enfin, je sens surtout que je vais m'éclater sur ce truc ! Franchement, j'ai l'impression de m'en être pas mal tirée du tout pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Aya, fan de Samus  
(03/11/07 ; 13:09)_


	2. Les pissenlits par la racine

**Auteur** : Ayakai (lacarpetteyahoo.fr)  
**Nom : **Terminal 5 to eternity  
**Genre : **au, sf (dans le genre space-opera), angst, gore, yaoi  
**Disclaimer :** Les Dir en Grey ne sont pas encore à moi, mais la semaine prochaine je les kidnappe !  
**Pairing :** Je crois que j'ai mes pairings, m'enfin, y'en a qu'un seul qui est officiel.  
**Mot de l'auteur :**Second chapitre d'une fic commencée par une simple envie d'histoire de monstres et de vaisseaux spatiaux. Un vrai coup de tête, mais là, je suis à fond dedans oO! Jouez à Métroid, Métroid c'est le bien XD ! En plus, la semaine prochaine concert de Dir en Grey... quoi de mieux pour raviver mon fanatisme ? (surtout que Dozing Green, c'est de la bombe).  
Aya, qui n'ira pas manger de peur de perdre son inspiration  
(03/11/07 ; 13:21)

Terminal 5 to eternity

Chapitre 2 : Les Pissenlits par la racine

Il n'était pas mort. Toshiya n'était pas mort. Il ouvrit un oeil, manquant hurler lorsqu'il rencontra le regard vide d'un cadavre d'enfant, il semblait déjà froid. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que le souffle l'avait projeté en dehors de la plate-forme ? Tout son corps était agité de convulsion, restant de la peur et de l'horreur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait vu l'astronef percer la paroi comme s'il s'était agi d'un fruit trop mur. Toujours prostré sur le sol, il se remémora la scène. Ou comment, pour des centaines de voyageurs, les portes du paradis étaient devenus celles de l'enfer.  
Essayant de regagner son calme, il détendit tous ses muscles un à un, respirant profondément, essayant de ressentir avec le plus d'acuité possible les brulûres qui parsemaient son corps brisé par le choc. Il devait ressembler à un hématome géant. L'idée le fit rire, mais entendant sa voix de dément, il choisit de se taire. Dans quelques minutes arriveraient les forces de l'ordre et les secours. Il ne voulait pas être là à ce moment-là. Parce qu'inévitablement il serait osculté, et que son scellé serait mis à jour sous le nez de la police. Les gens dans son genre n'étaient pas réellement recherché, mais s'ils tombaient sur lui par hasard, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour l'arrêter, l'emprisonner, le juger rapidement avant de le supprimer.  
Un craquement lui fit rouvrir les yeux, sur une paire de pieds. Son coeur fit un bond : sa dernières heure personnalisée se tenait devant lui, ses bottes en cuir ancrées dans le sol ensanglanté, le canon d'un pistolet laser pendant au bout d'un bras musclé. Il releva la tête sur le corps puis le visage couvert de blessures et de brûlûres du rouquin. Il avait dû tomber depuis le plafond, comment avait-il réussi à survivre à la hauteur ? Et lui-même, comment avait-il survécu à l'explosion ?  
_« Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous prions d'évacuer les niveaux 1 à 3 du secteur D. L'astronef numéroté 12031bmb 23jdc 56d, en provenance des Jardins du Cygne, zone A galaxie 26 système 12 planète 31, est entré en collision avec l'astroport Paris5 au niveau 2 de la zone D. Ne paniquez pas, il n'y a plus aucun danger. Veuillez évacuer par les parkings sans bousculade. »  
_L'annonce fut répétée en language international, puis en language intergalactique. Le ton était celui d'un androïde, distinct, calme, sans l'ombre d'une émotion. Toshiya lui trouva un aspect encore plus sinistre que si une pointe de panique y avait pointé. Cette constation de la mort de centaines de personnes par une demande d'évacuation aussi dénuée de tout lui donnait envie de rire et de vomir en même temps. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui le tenait en joue sans oser tirer. Combien de temps allait-ils continuer à se regarder en chien de fusil de la sorte ? Il aurait presqu'eu envie de lui crier de le tuer. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire le brave alors qu'en réalité l'idée de mourir le terrifiait.  
- Non...  
Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du cri. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, debout dans la cendre et les cadavres, une main toujours posée sur le dispariteur qui venait de l'ammener sur les lieux du massacre. Ses vêtements d'une propreté éclatante faisaient tâche au milieu de cette boucherie. Ni suie, ni cendre, ni sang, ni rien. Il donnait l'impression d'un soldat arrivé après la bataille, découvrant son armée décimée et agonisante : sur ses traits trop jeunes se mêlaient l'horreur et la culpabilité du survivant.  
- Ah merde, marmonna le roux en regardant alternativement son arme et l'enfant.  
Enfant... ce n'était plus réellement un enfant, il n'en avait plus l'âge. Mais l'expression peinte sur son visage était celle d'un gosse complètement paumé. Un gamin de quinze ans qui aurait tout perdu. Car il était logique qu'il avait tout perdu. Il attendait sûrement quelqu'un qui devait arriver par l'astronef, ou bien qui était tranquillement assis sur un siège, les yeux dirigés vers le dispariteur dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître. Quelqu'un qui venait de perdre la vie dans l'accident, baignant sûrement dans son sang quelque part près du véhicule carbonisé, ou bien réduit à l'état de cendres que le vent dispersait sans se soucier qu'elles aient appartenu jadis à quelqu'un.  
Toshiya profita de l'inattention du tueur pour glisser une main tremblante sous sa tenue en lambeau. Ses doigts brûlés effleurèrent le manche du poignard. Manche qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir... Tout espoir s'évanouit soudainement en lui. S'il n'avait pas la force de tenir une arme, alors il n'aurait jamais celle d'esquiver un coup. Il laissa retomber son bras, qui heurta le sol comme s'il s'était agi d'un bout de latex. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les ferma.

Son cerveau n'était qu'un grand trou noir dans lequel on aurait plongé ses souvenirs, comme dans une lourde marmite en plomb chargée d'un bouillon aux relents de douleurs. Ils étaient là, quelque part dans cette coque éventrée qui ne cessait de cracher son océan de feu et de cadavres. Peut-être qu'au moment de mourir ils avaient eu une pensée pour lui, ou peut-être étaient-ils morts sans avoir eu le temps d'y songer. Il ramena ses mains devant son visage, vérifiant inconsciemment la véracité de la scène. Ses mains aux longs doigts blancs se découpaients comme des araignées sur ce fond d'apocalypse, iréelles. Tellement plus iréelles que le reste. Ce n'était ni un cauchemar, ni une hallucination provoquée par l'attente : c'était juste la fin de tout ce qu'il avait jamais aimé.  
Un gémissement monta du fond de sa gorge, lui brûlant le coeur, la gorge et les yeux. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'un volcan dont la coulée sonore déchirait la structure. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'évanouir de douleur, se laisser tomber sur un cadavre et mourir à son tour. La mort était donc une maladie contagieuse ?  
Un spasme le projeta en avant, et il vomit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à ingérer sur le visage d'un bébé au corps démembré. C'était un blasphème, il devait nettoyer ce visage brûlé et poupin. Mais déjà il tombait à genoux en crachant de la bile. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un océan de coton et d'aiguilles. Il s'y enfonçait comme dans un marais, incapable de surnager, déjà la boue à l'odeur piquante lui pénétrait les narines et l'étouffait.  
Une détonation le fit sursauter, et il se rendit compte qu'il hurlait. Tous ses sens reprirent leur place et il leva ses yeux embués de larmes sur la silhouette debout en face de lui. L'adolescent reconnu l'homme qui l'avait tant intrigué il y a quelques minutes. Quelques minutes... ça lui semblait être des heures et des heures, un temps infiniment long. Il se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu retenir le visage d'un inconnu croisé il y a si longtemps.  
- Je ne peux pas... gémit-il doucement en secouant sa tignasse couleur de sang.  
Le garçon se redressa légèrement, essuyant sa bouche souillée avec sa manche. Le rouquin tenait une arme à bout de bras, la pointant sur le corps recroquevillé d'une femme. Non, ce n'était pas une femme... Il aurait voulu mieux voir, se relever et lancer sa voix en avant. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il était toujours à quatre patte.  
- Putain de merde !! JE NE PEUX PAS !!!  
Le cri lui déchira les tympans. Il ferma les yeux comme pour atténuer le choc. 

Le blast lui avait roussi les cheveux sans le toucher. Ce n'était pas possible. Un type capable de tenir l'araignée et de se sortir vivant d'une chute de plus de cinq mètres de hauteur ne pouvait pas rater une cible en se tenant à quelques centimètres seulement de sa tête. Il rouvrit les paupières juste à temps pour voir le flingue heurter le sol. Il y avait sûrement un bug quelques part. Son tueur tomba à genoux face à lui, les doigts plongés dans ses mèches écarlates que le sang avait collé à ses tempes.  
- Je ne peux pas... ce n'est pas possible...  
Il lui aurait volontiers demandé ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, s'il ne s'était pas déjà douté de la réponse. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il n'y avait pas 36 000 explications : le scellé devait avoir sauté, libérant l'arhynium dans son organisme. Et bien, c'était une bonne chose : cela signifiait que plus personne ici n'était en mesure de le tuer. Il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, un sentiment de victoire inconsciente rayonnant doucement au fond de ses tripes. 

Le jeune assassin finit par se calmer. S'asseyant pour réfléchir, il entreprit de se tâter. Le scellé avait sauté : il y avait sûrement une raison à cela. L'explosion avait dû lui brûler la peau, effaçant le tatouage, et l'injection de drogue qu'il s'était faite une heure auparavant l'avait complètement anesthesié, l'empêchant de s'en rendre compte. Il jura, s'arrachant des mèches avec rage : il allait le tuer, il allait exécuter LE contrat de sa carrière... C'était impossible que la malchance ai joué en sa défaveur à ce point. Un accès de rage le força à se redresser pour hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.  
- PUTAIN DE CONNERIE DE MEEEEEEEEERDE !!!!!  
Il y avait un bon Dieu pour ce type, ce n'était pas possible. Même un tueur de classe A ne pouvait pas effacer un scellé par la simple force de la pensée.  
Le son lointain des sirènes des premiers secours le sortirent de ses pensées vengeresses, le forçant à bouger. S'il restait ici il allait se faire capturer et même si son scellé devait être effacé il y aurait des risques d'être capturé. Son regard exercé chercha immédiatement une issue de secours. Aucune ventilation, le bâtiment était trop neuf, pas de porte de secours : elle avait été détruite par l'explosion. Il ne restait guère que le dispariteur : ou bien prier pour qu'une navette soit toujours en état. Il opta pour cette dernière solution, presque persuadé que les sorties de dispariteurs devaient être surveillées. Il se mit debout d'une simple poussée des genoux, se sentant étonamment puissant par rapport à tous ces morts. Après tout c'était normal : il était toujours vivant, lui. Cette pensée suffit à le convaincre bêtement qu'il allait échapper à la police.  
Il remit ses lambeaux de vêtements en place, vérifiant par la même occasion que les armes qu'il avait caché sur lui étaient toujours plus ou moins en place. Soulagé que ce soit le cas, ils'apprêta à enjamber le corps évanoui de Toshiya... mais une hésitation le retint : pouvait-il se permettre de le laisser, lui, aux mains de la justice ? Ce n'avait rien à voir avec un accès de pitié mais plus avec la récompence : elle allait lui échapper s'ils s'emparaient de lui. Il eut la bref vision d'une montagne de Shunis lui adresssant un geste d'au revoir ironique. Non, il ne pouvait les laisser s'échapper : il se ferait sceller à nouveau et l'éliminerait, en attendant il allait l'emmener avec lui.  
Il se pencha, faisant craquer ses vertèbres et attrappa le corps inerte par les aisselles pour le remettre sur pied. Il n'était pas trop lourd, c'était jouable. Il le chargea sans trop de mal sur ses épaules, comme un sac à patate, ou un sac d'or, au choix, et s'avança vers les portes d'embarquement en enjambant les corps agonisant ou déjà crevés. C'était une vraie boucherie. Entre les cadavres tranchés, crâmés, écrasés, ou au crâne explosé, il y avait là une bouillie humaine et extraterrestre assez impressionante. Il s'en sentait peu affecté : ce n'était ni la première fois ni la denrière fois qu'il verrait ce genre de scènes.  
- Port d'embarquement, marmonna-t-il en devinant plus que lisant une pancarte à quelques macchabés de lui, et bien allons d'abord vérifier celle-là, on avisera par la suite...  
Il plongea la main à sa ceinture pour saisir son pistolet laser, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissé par terre. Un juron lui échappa alors qu'il se voyait déjà faire demi-tour pour aller le chercher.  
- C'est ceci que vous cherchez ?  
Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, oublieux du corps inanimé de Toshiya qui s'écrasa sur les restants d'un plutonien en short de baigneur. C'était l'adolescent de tout à l'heure. Occupé qu'il était par l'effacement de son scellé et son ébauche de fuite, il avait oublié sa présence silencieuse. A présent qu'il était face à lui, il s'en voulait de son manque de professionnalisme. L'enfant tenait, dans sa main couleur de cendres froides, son arme. Un sourire soulagé lui effleura les lèvres et il le remercia en s'en emparant. Un tir simple lui suffit à faire exploser la serrure dans une gerbe d'étincelles digne des meilleurs effets spéciaux. Il s'accroupit pour recharger sa victime sur ses épaules.  
- Vous vous échappez ? Je veux venir avec vous.  
Il s'immobilisa comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait sans doute mal compris, ce gosse ne comptait tout de même pas s'inclure dans sa fuite en solitaire ?! Déjà qu'elle n'était plus si solitaire que ça... Il tourna deux yeux agacés sur le garçon :  
- Arrête de raconter des conneries, rentre plutôt chez toi.  
- Je n'ai plus de chez moi.  
Un frisson lui descendit le dos. Ah oui... il attendait ses parents. C'était ses parents qui étaient dans l'astronef en feu. Mal à l'aise, il grommella en se remettant debout :  
- Et bien, je ne peux rien pour toi. Tu iras sans doute dans un orphelinat, ou bien une partie de ta famille prendra soin de toi. De toutes manières je ne peux pas t'emmener.  
Un regard gris et glacial lui répondit et sa gène augmenta. Ce gosse avait un problème. OK, ses parents venaient de crever d'une manière franchement dégueulasse, mais il aurait dû rester pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur leur tombeau géant, au lieu de vouloir s'enfuir de cette manière. Surtout en compagnie d'un homme des plus dangereux qu'il soit. Il décida de ne plus lui prêter attention et franchit la porte ouverte.  
Un écriteau d246 manqua lui écraser le pied en se détachant. Il était devant le vaisseau de Toshiya. Coup de bol, l'endroit était toujours en état. L'explosion avait soufflé les androïdes et endommagé très légèrement la carlingue de l'appareil. Le plein venait visiblement d'être fait et il semblait être en parfait état de marche. Le roux s'arrêta devant la borne d'accès : elle était éteinte et ne semblait pas décidée à se rallumer. Sa chance s'arrêtait là.  
- Il faut que vous redémarriez le générateur si vous voulez avoir une chance de la remettre en marche.  
Le gosse. Il était toujours derrière lui et ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise. Il leva les yeux au plafond en expirant profondément.  
_Pourquoi moi...  
_Reffoulant la réplique cinglante qui lui venait aux lèvres, il déposa son fardeau. S'il devait ce taper ce gamin autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Il l'aurait bien supprimé, mais ce n'était pas possible dans l'immédiat. Il lui fit face, une expression hargneuse sur le visage et aboya :  
- Toi qui a l'air si malin, rallume-le ce générateur si tu veux absolument qu'on se taille avant que la police ne débarque sur les lieux !  
Une lueur approbative s'alluma brièvement dans les yeux glaciales de l'adolescent. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait au plus grand désespoir du tueur à gage qui le regardait comme s'il avait été un insecte. Un moustique particulièrement agaçant. Mais il avait bien l'air décidé à suivre, même s'il devait passer pour un moustique et vivre aux dépens d'un type aux cheveux rouges particulièrement instable.  
- Il me faut une charge pour alimenter la borne et je peux la faire fonctionner.  
- La charge de mon Gunblast, ça te va ?  
Il acquiesça. Le tueur ouvrit le chargeur : il était quasiment plein, n'ayant tiré que trois coups. Il fit glisser la capsule fluorescente dans sa main noircie par la suie et la tendit à son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier la saisit avec délicatesse, l'observant comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal. Il s'attendait presque à le voir carresser doucement la surface protectrice. Complètement barge. Mais déjà il en avait déjà eu l'impression en le croisant pour la première fois dans le hall du secteur D.  
- J'imagine que vous avez un laser calorifique sur vous.  
- Ouais...  
Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était complètement grillé : il avait essayé de tuer un homme sous ses yeux, il devait se douter de sa profession. Il sortit son crayon multi-fonction d'une des pochettes accrochées à sa ceinture, actionnant la fonction laser d'une simple pression bien dosée.  
- Où est-ce que tu as appris à réparer ce genre de trucs, se renseigna le rouquin désoeuvré en le regardant s'activer.  
Les sirènes se rapprochaient dangeureusement. Les hauts-parleurs endommagés du port d'attache bégayaient des informations sur l'arrivée des secours et la marche à tenir. Visiblement l'astronef avait fait des dégâts dans les autres zones du niveau 2.  
- Je suis en formation de mécanicien aérospatial, troisième année.  
- Troisième année ?! Tu as quel âge ?! S'étrangla-t-il en tentant de calculer le nombre d'année d'étude requises.  
- 19 ans.  
- Pardon ?! Tout ça ?!  
Le jeune mécanicien ne daigna même pas lever les yeux pour lui répondre. Il devait avoir consience d'en faire 4 de moins qu'il en avait. Un « clac » retentit et la borne se ralluma dans un concert de bruitages électroniques. Il avait réussi. Se redressant, il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon de velour beige, n'ayant même pas l'air fier de ce qu'il venait d'exécuter. Peut-êrte était-ce une opération d'un niveau très facile pour lui, mais le roux n'avait absolument rien compris de la manipulation : son domaine était l'informatique, pas l'électronique.  
- ça ne fonctionnera pas longtemps, il faut se dépêcher, indiqua-t-il en désignant du menton la passerelle lumineuse qui se déployait entre la borne et la porte d'accès du vaisseau.  
Le tueur chargea à nouveau Toshiya évanouit sur ses épaules, la montre de commande à distance de l'appareil était fixée à son poignet. D'un fonctionnement simple, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir la lourde porte. Il sourit en appercevant les autocollants collés sur la rembarde : c'était une mode complètement dépassée. Sans doute cela faisait-il un moment qu'il sillonnait l'espace avec son engin. Au vue de l'état de délabrement avancé dans lequel il se trouvait, il en avait bien l'impression. Il jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir si le moustique le suivait et retint un soupir déçu lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'il lui collait aux talons et qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refermer la porte au nez.  
Les sirènes emplissaient à présent l'espace de leur musique stridente et désagréable. Ils étaient déjà dans la place, il lui restait peu de temps pour faire décoller le vaisseau de sa victime et prendre le large. Il avait bien fait de choisir cette option plutôt que de fuir par l'entrée principale : ils se seraient fait pincer.  
« Ils » ? Mais depuis quand pensait-il pour les autres ?

L'adolescent avait l'impression d'avoir subit une injection massive de drogue : tout son organisme s'endormissait. Ses bras ne semblaient plus lui appartenir, pas plus que ses jambes. Il en venait à se demander comment il pouvait maîtriser ses déplacements. Sans doute un réflexe, une habitude profondément ancrée dans son cerveau dévasté par le chagrin. Il ne savait même pas d'où lui était venue la sombre initiative de suivre le tueur et sa victime. Ça s'était tout simplement imposé à lui : maintenant que ses parents étaient morts, il devait fuir. Fuir avant... avant quoi ? A vrai dire il ne savait pas ce qu'il fuyait, mais il le fuyait bien. C'était un ordre qui provenait des recoins les plus inexplorés de son inconscient. Un commandement puissant contre lequel il n'était actuellement pas en mesure de lutter.   
Il entendit vaguement le rouquin lui crier d'attacher sa ceinture et d'activer la bulle de décompression autour de lui. Un regard rapide aux écrans holographiques du tableau de bord lui indiqua que la police venait d'entrer le local et mettait l'appareil en joue. Une bulle transparente se forma autour de lui et des reminiscences de ses cours lui revinrent en mémoire : ils allaient sortir de l'atmosphère. Il n'avait jamais vu l'espace autrement qu'à la télé mais il n'était pas plus curieux que ça de découvrir à quoi ça ressemblait en vrai. Il n'était d'ailleurs curieux de rien, même pas de savoir s'ils allaient réussir à s'enfuir. Son compagnon cria quelque chose, mais il ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait. En vérité, il s'en foutait.  
Une brusque accélération le plaqua contre son siège et il se rendit compte qu'ils volaient. Autour d'eux tourbillonnaient les vents de l'astroport de Paris5. C'était beau, bien plus beau que depuis l'extérieur ou que depuis l'intérieur de la station. Bien plus beau que par la bouche enflammé qu'avait ouverte l'astronef éventré de ses parents.  
- On ne va pas tarder à sortir du tunnel d'aspiration, prépare toi au choc.  
Se préparer à quoi ? Ses yeux de cendres se posèrent sur la silhouette en ombre chinoise du conducteur. Un halo bleu commençait à se former autour de lui. Effet dû à la fatigue ou illusion d'optique ? Il n'aurait sû dire. Une secousse affecta la carlingue usée du vaisseau et il prit consciences qu'ils filaient à une vitesse ahurissante dans le ciel, aveuglant de lumière. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le ciel bleu : il était resplendissant. Plonger dedans et se baigner dans le flot cotonneux des nuages : quel pied se devait être ! Si seulement l'homme n'avait pas pollué son ciel au point que les habitants des villes ne le voyaient plus... Il se prit à rêver de voir la Terre comme elle l'était « avant ».  
- On va sortir de l'atmosphère. Ce vaisseau est manuel, et je ne le connais pas, j'espère que tu as le coeur bien accroché !  
Il parlait tout seul, entouré de son halo fluorescent. Il devait certainement avoir conscience du peu d'intérêt de ce qu'il racontait. Enfin, parler était une manière comme les autres d'évacuer le stress et il n'allait pas lui cracher dessus pour avoir des réactions humaines.  
L'appareil se lança soudainement dans une suite de montagnes russes, comme s'il tentait de déraciner ses passagers, et l'adolescent compris l'utilité de la remarque de son compagnon. Une envie de vomir terrible lui saisit l'estomac. Il se demanda brièvement si'l avait viré au verdâtre ou si sa peau d'une pâleur impressionante avant encore perdue de son peu de couleurs.  
Puis, le soulagement !  
- Yeah ! On y est ! S'écria le rouquin en levant les bras au ciel.  
Ils flottaient dans le ciel étoilé. Un écran noir d'une obscurité impénétrable sur lequel se détachait sans doute leur véhicule aux reflets cuivrés. Ce devait être beau, vu de l'extérieur. Ça l'était déjà tellement par le biais des écrans et de la vitre du cockpit. Il ferma les yeux, incrustant sous ses paupières la silhouette bleue fluorescente du pilote et des milliers de points étoilés.

**A suivre...**

_Fin du chapitre 2 ! Nickel ! Plus qu'à le relire et le corriger... Je pense encore une fois avoir pas mal géré ! Pensez que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc dans ce genre. Enfin, j'imagine que vous avez deviné plus ou moins qui sont l'adolescent et le roux ! Pas comme si c'était difficile pour ce dernier XD !  
Aya, épuisée  
04/11/07 ; 17:24)  
_


	3. Space Oddity

**Auteur** : Ayakai (lacarpetteyahoo.fr)  
**Nom : **Terminal 5 to eternity  
**Genre : **au, sf (dans le genre space-opera), angst, gore, yaoi  
**Disclaimer :** Plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours, plus que 4... Hein ? C'est pas ça que je dois dire ? OK... bon, ils sont pas à moi.  
**Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant mais ça ne saurait tarder à s'ammorcer.  
**Mot de l'auteur : **Chapitre 3. C'est impossible que je sois arrivée si vite à ce chapitre et sans aucune panne d'inspiration Est-ce le désoeuvrement du à la grève qui ferme ma fac depuis bientôt une semaine ? Ou bien encore et toujours Métroid ? Ou bien... ou bien tout simplement un regain d'imagination qui me donne envie d'écrire et d'écrire sans m'arrêter ?! Enfin, dans tous les cas c'est cool !  
Aya, désoeuvrée   
(05/11/07 ; 15:09)

Terminal 5 to eternity

Chapitre 3 : Space Oddity

Le rouquin était hypnotisé par ses mains, hypnotisé par leur fluorescence, leur brillance, leur beauté neuve et magique qui courrait sous sa peau comme un fluide chargé d'énergie. Il les retourna, comme pour se persuader que c'était réel et dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que toute la main subissait le même phénomène. Il en tâta une avec l'autre. Ce n'était pas non plus une farce : il n'y avait pas de gant autour ni de projecteur holographique.  
- Hey, t'as vu, balbutia-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'adolescent engoncé dans son grand fauteuil.  
Mais seul le vrombissement des moteurs et le bip des ordinateurs lui répondit. Il s'était évanoui, la tête renversée en arrière, ses mains blanches pendant par dessus les accoudoirs, sa bulle de protection toujours enclenchée. Lui aussi scintillait. Un réseau argenté sillonnait son corps, contournant ses yeux comme des traits de maquillage, réhaussant ses paumettes et colorant ses lèvres. Un hoquet de surprise le secoua. Un brin de panique s'alluma au fond de son estomac, comme un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à être attisé.  
- Bon Dieu, jura-t-il, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.  
Ses doigts aggrippèrent l'objet le plus proche qui se trouvait être le rebord du pavé de contrôle. Il s'écarta immédiatement, soucieux de ne pas faire de bêtises. Il tremblait, perdu dans ce vaisseau qui n'était pas le sien. Il devait trouver l'analyseur biologique, un truc qui l'aiderait peut-être à savoir ce qui agissait sur leurs corps. Mais il ne savait pas. Il risquait par erreur de déclencher l'ouverture des portes, ou l'explosion du vaisseau. OK, peut-être pas à ce point : les gadgets et les commandes n'étaient pas du tout situés au même endroit et semblaient assez standart. Standart mais dépassé. Et si cette épave ambulante ne possédait même pas d'analyseur biologique ?!  
Vacillant sur ses jambes, il se dirigea vers la cellule de soin dans laquelle il avait déposé Toshiya. Lui saurait, il était sûrement réveillé à présent. Son doigt qui prenait à présent une teinte bleue métallique s'écrasa sur le bouton d'ouverture, et la lourde porte roula à l'intérieur de la paroi pour lui laisser le passage. Il manqua s'écrouler, ne se raccrochant à la commande d'ouverture de la cellule de soin que par pur reflexe. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ; sa conscience commençait à lui échapper.  
La capsule lumineuse jaillit hors de la paroi, à quelques centimètres de sa tête, s'ouvrant dans un bruit de verrin à vapeur parfaitement antique. Une odeur stérile lui agressa les narines, et il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans les commandes et si le tueur à gage n'était pas déjà mort, reposant dans un cercueil de verre qui s'activait à réparer ses cellules froides et inertes. D'un côté ça l'arrangerait : son but final était de le supprimer. Mais le brun, lui, connaissait le fonctionnement du vaisseau.  
Il se redressa d'une poussée, s'appuyant contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. Il s'était drogué presque deux heures auparavant, et les effets de la drogue se dissipaient, provoquant sans doute un étourdissement. Mais à ce point, non. C'était impossible que son corps réagisse de cette manière à une substance qu'il ingérait tous les jours depuis des années. Il se passa une main fébrile sur le front, essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux.  
Il lui suffit d'un coup d'oeil pour se rendre compte que Toshiya était toujours vivant. Les brûlures qui le défiguraient quelques minutes auparavant commençaient déjà à refluer, et sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Il s'en sentit soulagé. Tendant un doigt luminescent, il lui toucha les lèvres, profitant de leur contact souple et humide : des lèvres qui semblaient avoir été fabriquées pour embrasser. Il l'imagina immédiatement comme une poupée affublée d'un panneau « embrasse sur commande, 2 shunis la séance » et le ridicule de la scène le fit rire. Son propre rire le fit raterrir et il se souvint de la raison de sa venue dans la salle.  
Il fit apparaître le panneau de commande, et, effleurant les touches holographiques, actionna l'ouverture. La vitre glissa, dévoilant le halo argenté qui entourait le brun. Alors comme ça, lui aussi était touché ? Mais touché par quoi... qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir déclenché cette réaction dans leur corps à tous les trois ? Peut-être les radiations se dégageant de l'astronef éventré ? Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle réaction. Jamais nul part son oreille n'avait capté la rumeur d'un quelconque halo qui apparaîtrait autour d'un être humain. Et si c'était ce halo qui provoquait une telle faiblesse chez lui ? Cette hypothèse le terrifia, et il réalisa soudainement que le tueur évanoui ne se réveillait pas et qu'il était le seul encore en état de piloter.  
- Merde...  
Il referma la capsule de soin, se propulsant vers le mur d'en face, comme s'il espérait avancer par bond vers le poste de pilotage. Il s'étala sur le sol métallique, et un goût de sang lui envahit la bouche. Il devait se dépêcher, déjà il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Le rouquin prit appui sur la porte pour se relever, se traînant comme un handicapé moteur vers le siège qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant. La distance à parcourir lui sembla être des kilomètres et il s'y écroula, vidé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.  
Sous ses yeux, la lune le narguait, ses stations d'habitation bien visible depuis la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'y arriverait jamais conscient, il devait faire quelque chose. Ses doigts tremblant trouvèrent le tube contenant ses capsules de drogue. Il se tâta quelques secondes, évaluant ce qui était le plus dangereux entre prendre deux doses dans la journée et s'évanouir à quelques kilomètres de la lune dans un vaisseau en état délabrement avancé. Le goût indéfinissable du cachet de Lévitoïne explosa dans sa bouche comme une symphonie de goûts et de couleurs. Le poison de la poudre se répandit dans ses veines, réactivant ses terminals nerveux, stimulant son flux sanguin. Un étourdissement du à une soudaine suractivité le saisit et il se retint de justesse de s'écraser sur le tableau de bord.  
Immédiatement, il senti les effets du halo refluer, il brillait toujours, ses veines avaient toujours ce joli aspect métallisé, mais plus aucune faiblesse ne le menaçait. Il lança une recherche vers la lune, et toutes les stations dans lesquelles le vaisseau était susceptible d'atterrir s'affichèrent sur l'écran qui lui faisait face. Il ne voulait pas d'un astroport trop grand où la police s'attendrait à leur arrivée. Ses yeux explosés, injectés de sang fluorescent, scrutèrent l'écran en attente de LA solution qui mettrait un terme positif à leur escapade. Elle lui apparut sous la forme d'un point orangé, nantit d'une légende pour le moins curieuse : « Yoshiki ». Le tueur selectionna immédiatement ce point d'atterrissage, propulsant le vaisseau vers la lune.

Yoshiki releva précipitamment la tête de son piano, surprit par l'alarme qui vociférait « Un vaisseau en approche. Un vaisseau en approche » dans toute la salle de composition. Agacé d'avoir était dérangé en pleine phase de composition, il enfonça un bouton sur le côté de son instrument, provoquant imméditement l'enfoncement de la section du sol sur laquelle il se trouvait. Une salle souterraine, remplie d'ordinateurs et d'instruments aux écrans fluorescents l'accueillirent dans un concert de bruitages éléctroniques qui manquaient singulièrement de sens mélodique. Il se leva machinalement, se glissant d'un pas souple vers un des écrans. Ses cheveux bouclés interminables effleurèrent le clavier, comme mus par une volonté propre. L'image d'un vaisseau qu'il connaissait bien lui fit soudainement face, tel un diable sortant d'une boîte et il fronça les sourcils. Une simple pression sur une des touches actionna la liaison entre lui et celui qu'il imaginait être Toshiya.  
- Ici Yoshiki, écoutez. Demande identification de l'appareil.  
_- J'en sais foutrement rien, c'est pas le mien_, grogna une voix totalement inconnu.  
- Qui est à bord de l'appareil ? Questionna-t-il froidement, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qui avait pu arrivé au tueur à gage pour qu'un étranger soit aux commandes du vaisseau.  
_- Daisuke Andou... _  
- Jamais entendu parler. Que faites-vous dans l'appareil de Toshiya ?  
Le pianiste avait ouvert à côté de lui le panneau de lancement de missiles, prêt à faire feu si jamais la réponse ne lui convenait pas.  
_- Toshiya est actuellement dans une capsule de soin. Ecoutez, c'est assez compliqué, mais il faut absolument qu'on alunisse, il est arrivé une chose étrange, nous sommes trois dans ce vaisseau , je suis le seul encore conscient et ça risque de ne pas durer bien longtemps.  
_L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, il connaissait la propention du tueur à s'attirer des ennuis, aussi considérait-il comme possible ce que lui racontait ce Daisuke Andou. Néamoins, cette base était une base pirate et il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège. Il scanna l'espace autour de l'appareil dans l'attente de trouver une flotte qui aurait cachée son signal.  
- Je vous demande de rester encore quelques minutes en vol géostationnaire, je vous prépare l'alunissage.  
_- Entendu, merci.  
_Coupant la liaison avec le vaisseau, il lança une recherche poussée autour du véhicule, à la recherche d'un quelconque détail louche, mais ne trouvant rien, il dû se résoudre à contacter son bras droit. Une voix amusée résonna dans la pièce souterraine, et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la le dos comme une colonie de fourmis carnivore. Son bras droit était un type très étrange qui avait une forte tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais il était infaillible.  
_- Que puis-je pour vous, chef vénéré ?_  
- hide, le vaisseau de Toshiya demande l'atterrissage...  
_- D'accord, je vais préparer la chambre d'ami..._  
- Attends au moins que j'ai fini de parler avant de raconter des conneries !  
_- Ah bon ? D'accord. Où est le problème avec le vaisseau de Toshiya ?_  
Agaçant. Très agaçant. Un jour il lui ferait avaler ses manières irrespectueuse. Se massant les tempes pour faire refluer le stress qui l'envahissait, il expliqua la situation brièvement avant d'exposer ses doutes et ses hypothèses à l'hurluberlu qui ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un bruit de mastication épouvantable.  
- Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mâcher de gum lorsque tu es en service.  
_- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis quand à ce type, le mieux à faire serait de le laisser venir en éteignant tous nos signaux dès qu'il est rentré. Faites-le alunir sur la piste 3, comme les tourelles sont justes à côté, s'il pose des problème, on peut le détruire. De toutes façons, les pilotes du gouvernement sont incapables d'atterrir sans signal, tandis que les nôtres y sont habitués._  
- C'est ce que je pensais, contacte les gars, ils doivent être à leurs postes d'ici 2 minutes, peu importe quelles sont leurs activités.  
_- Même s'ils sont en train de baiser ?_  
Yoshiki mit fin à la communication, ne préférant par relever la dernière remarque de son bras droit. Ce type était un génie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant ! Des baffes, il lui aurait foutu des baffes. Réfrénant ses envies de meurtres, ils plaqua un accord nerveux sur son piano avant de se décider à recontacter le vaisseau en orbite.  
- Ici Yoshiki, écoutez.  
_- Andou écoute.  
_- Nous vous ouvrons les portes de la piste 3, l'alunissage se fera en manuel.  
_- Compris. Y-a-t-il un médecin dans la base ?  
_- Il sera là.  
_- Merci.  
_Coupant la liaison avec l'astronef, il retourna s'asseoir derrière son piano, sans lâcher des yeux les écrans de surveillances. Un médecin ? Toshiya était-il trop gravement blessé pour que la cellule de soin soit inefficace ? Cette perspective le fit frissonner.

A peine Daisuke avait-il posé le vaisseau, que le signal de la base s'effaçait de son écran. Dans son dos, le panneau de la piste 3 se refermait, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité complète qui effaça immédiatement le peu d'élément qu'il avait réussi à repérer. Si jamais c'était un piège, il avait foncé dedans tête baissée ! Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait jamais eu le choix.  
Il lança une analyse de la composition de l'air, s'appercevant avec satisfaction que la zone disposait d'une bulle d'air respirable, et d'une température ambiante de 25°. Cet endroit devait être habité par des humains ou par des humanoïdes proches des humains au vue de l'atmosphère artificielle dans laquelle ils vivaient. Rassuré, il coupa les moteurs, libérant par la même occasion l'adolescent de la bulle qui le protégeait. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la salle comme de par magie, et par la vitre du cockpit il put voir le comité d'accueil. Un homme aux cheveux châtains ondulés interminables se tenait droit entourés d'une vingtaine d'hommes en armes vêtus de combinaisons noires et rouges. Et dans toute cette milice classieuse à souhait se détachait un humanoïde, un type qui avait tout d'un humain excepté sa tignasse rose flashy et sa peau d'un blanc surnaturel.  
Le rouquin décida de ne pas emporter d'armes : de toutes manière son scellé ne fonctionnait plus, il ne pouvait tuer personne. Il hésita brièvement sur la marche à suivre : entre prendre Toshiya avec lui pour s'en servir comme bouclier ou le laisser dans sa capsule de soin et se présenter seul. Il décida d'y aller seul, car en réalité il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trimballer une seconde fois le brun sur son dos, surtout à présent que le halo avait commencé à s'attaquer à son organisme. Il se contenta donc de vérifier l'état de sa combinaison araignée et celle des propulseurs intégrés dans ses bottes avant de s'aventurer sur la passerelle de sortie du vaisseau.  
Un cliquetis d'armes lui confirma qu'on le tenait en joue. La confiance régnait à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Mais il devinait à leurs combinaisons qu'il s'agissait de pirates, et que par conséquent ils lui viendraient en aide. Il y avait toujours eu un réseau d'entraide très puissant entre tueurs à gages et pirates, parce que contrairement aux chasseurs de primes, les tueurs à gages avaient souvent des buts concordant aux activités pirates. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et exécuta rapidement une combinaison de gestes que lui avait appris un vieil ami qui était dans la profession. Le détachement qui lui faisait face se détendit imperceptiblement et l'homme aux cheveux interminables s'avança vers lui.  
- Daisuke Andou, quel est votre nom de tueur ?  
- Die.  
Il hocha la tête et fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.  
- Vous auriez dû le dire tout de suite, ça m'aurait évité de devoir mettre en place des défenses, au cas où vous auriez été un homme du gouvernement ayant volé le vaisseau de Toshiya pour tenter de pénétrer dans notre base.  
Le rouquin laissa échapper un sourire , il abaissa les mains et fit quelques pas vers son vis-à-vis.  
- Vous êtes Yoshiki ?  
- C'est moi.  
- J'ai lu ce nom dans la base de donnée de l'appareil, comme je ne voulais pas tomber sur la police, j'ai décidé de vous contacter. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que vous soyiez vraiment des pirates.  
- ça fait une bonne surprise de chaque côté !  
Il sembla hésiter brièvement avant de continuer :  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes... fluorescent ?  
Le jeune tueur jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses mains : son sang devait avoir l'apparence du mercure tellement il brillait au travers de la peau. Il soupira, la drogue avait peut-être fait disparaître les effets nerveux et occulté la douleur, mais ce n'était qu'une sorte d'antalgique et l'étrange réaction qui lui dévorait le corps ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Il adressa une grimace agacée à Yoshiki, conscient que lorsqu'il faisait ça, les plis de son visage prenaient une couleurs étrange qui lui donnait une allure de masque.  
- Et bien, justement, c'est le problème. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi j'ai cette gueule et pourquoi c'est aussi le cas de Toshiya et du gamin que j'ai embarqué avec moi.  
Un murmure effrayé parcouru l'assemblée, et leur chef en paru profondément troublé. Il adressa un geste de main à l'humanoïde aux cheveux roses, qui s'approcha d'eux d'un pas étrange qui laissait à penser qu'il glissait sur de coussins d'air.  
- Est-ce que ça te rappelle quelque chose, hide ?  
- Ouais, je crois bien, ouais... le médecin devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose, vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?  
- C'est bien que tu y ai pensé.  
- Il faut bien que je pense pour deux !  
Die se retint de rire : l'homme semblait sur le point de foutre une branlée magistral à son compagnon mais se retenir par égard pour sa dignité. Et comme s'il le savait, la chose flashy qui le secondait en rajoutait une couche par un grand sourire narquois qui laissait bien voir qu'il mâchait un chewin-gum violet. A peine avait-il franchit une petite porte coulissante, que Yoshiki lui adressait un doigt d'honneur magistral dans son dos. Faisant de nouveau face au rouquin il expliqua d'un air honteux, le rouge aux joues comme un gamin prit en faute :  
- Je ne supporte pas ses manières, mais je ne pourrai rien faire sans lui. Le problème, c'est qu'il le sait.  
- Grande erreur que de faire savoir à un second qu'il est indispensable.  
- Oui... mais dans le feu de l'action il y a forcément des choses qui nous échappent.  
Le tueur se retint de demander en quoi ce « feu de l'action » consistait, mais comme il ne tenait pas forcément à entendre la réponse, il se retint, se contentant d'ascquiescer d'un signe de tête. Le chef des pirates donna quelques ordres à deux soldats qui avaient ôtés leurs casques dans le but évident de se fumer une cigarette. Ils grognèrent pour la forme, mais remirent quand même leur équipement en place avant de passer à côté d'eux pour aller chercher les deux hommes encore évanouis dans le vaisseau.  
- Ils vont emmener Toshiya et l'autre garçon chez le médecin. Accepteriez-vous de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous les rejoindrez ensuite.  
- Bien entendu, répondit le rouquin, complètement oublieux du fait qu'il était actuellement malade et drogué, si on pouvait qualifier de maladie ce qui l'affectait depuis un petit moment déjà.  
- Euh... chef, où est Toshiya ?  
- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, grogna Yoshiki avec mauvaise humeur.  
Die retint un autre éclat de rire. L'autorité du pianiste semblait être tout à fait aléatoire. Autant ils semblaient lui faire confiance sur la marche à suivre, autant le respect qu'ils lui présentaient semblait être mitigé. En fait ils s'adressaient à lui comme à un ami, ce qui était tout à fait surprenant lorsqu'on savait que les pirates de l'espace avaient plutôt tendance à vouer un culte aveugle à celui qui les commandait. Il se souvenait distinctement d'avoir atterrit un jour, dans le système du Trèfle, chez une bande de pirates dirigée par une femme tyrannique qui aboyait les ordres sans qu'ils aient toujours un réel sens, et auxquels tous les pirates s'empressaient d'obtempérer comme si elle avait été Dieu incarné.  
- Première capsule en partant de la gauche, seconde ligne en partant du bas.  
- OK, merci.  
Le tueur lui adressa un sourire colgate, exposant bien ses dents nacrées. Il se surprit à se demander si de nacrées elles n'étaient pas passée à métallisées, et imméditement la peur d'être transformé en statue de métal le saisit aux tripes. Pris de vertige, il s'agrippa à la rampe d'accès, une main sur les yeux. S'il ne lui était pas resté un minimum de raison, il se serrait mis à poil devant tout le monde pour s'examiner et vérifier que sa peau avait toujours son aspect souple et laiteux. Et s'il se transformait petit à petit ? D'abord les doigts, puis le torse, pourquoi pas le pénis ?! Ses instincts de bête de sexe se réveillèrent. Et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais faire l'amour ? Certains lui auraient sans doute dit que ce n'était pas le plus important dans la vie, et qu'il pourrait s'en passer. Mais non. Plutôt mourir que ne plus jamais jouir ! Il jura d'en faire son slogan.  
- Vous vous sentez bien ?  
La voix du pirate le fit sortir de ses pensées hallucinées. Il braqua ses yeux injectés de sang sur lui.  
- Moyennement... est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir quelque part pour discuter ?  
- Sûrement.  
Les sourcils de Yoshiki avaient pris un pli anxieux, et le rouquin se sentit rajeunir sous ce regard quasi-maternel. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise qu'un homme comme lui le regarde de cette manière.  
- Kôzi prépare ce qu'il faut pour brider l'avancement du halo, déclara soudainement la voix moqueuse de hide, mais il dit qu'il faut se dépêcher avant d'entrer dans un stade trop avancé.  
- Bon, soupira le chef, j'imagine qu'on va devoir remettre les explications à plus tard ! hide, guide-le, Yann et Lunz vont te suivre avec Toshiya et l'autre... Je vais leur dire qu'ils peuvent rallumer les signaux de la base. Tel que je connais Pata, si les signaux sont éteints quand il rentrera il va se débrouiller pour s'écraser contre un pan du bâtiment.  
Sur ce, il tourna le dos au vaisseau et se dirigea vers la sortie, ses cheveux flottant derrière lui comme le voile d'une mariée. Le tueur jeta un oeil rapide à l'humanoïde, l'imaginant en costume de mariage. Un rictus crispé lui échappa, voilà qu'il se faisait des films ridicules sur les relations du chef d'une base pirate et son bras droit. Drogue ou maladie, dans tous les cas il était temps que ça se calme car bientôt il aurait des idées perverses sur l'ambassadeur terrien et son homme de main, et quand on voyait les gueules qu'ils avaient il était préférable de ne pas y penser... Quelle horreur ! Vraiment rien de glamour là-dedans.  
- Hey, Die, quand vous aurez fini de vous payer votre trip tout seul on pourra peut-être songer à aller vous sauver la vie, se moqua hide avec le regard de celui qui a tout suivi.  
Il eut la désagréable impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensée. C'était une idée relativement stressante quand on considérait les pensées en question. Il se secoua, récupérant par la même occasion l'usage de ses jambes et son cerveau, et suivit l'insuportable créature qui le devançait. Il devait ressembler à une flamme poursuivant un chewing-gum. L'image le fit rire, au plus grand désespoir du présent chewing-gum qui lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le genoux.  
- Chewing-gum toi même ! Je te signale qu'entre tes cheveux et la belle lumière que tu dégages tu ressembles plus à une torche ambulante qu'à un tueur à gage, cracha-t-il, ça te fait un drôle d'effet l'abus de drogue. Maintenant si tu pouvait faire un travail sur toi-même pour reprendre le contrôle de tes pensées et grouiller ton cul avant que tu te transformes en statue, ce serait vraiment pas mal du tout !  
L'histoire de la statue lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et une graine de panique germa dans son ventre. Baissant la tête pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par ce qui l'entourait, il emboîta le pas de l'humanoïde, mécaniquement.

**A suivre...**

_Chapitre pondu en 3h top chrono. Ça, c'est du boulot. J'ai l'impression que la qualité n'est pas constante partout, mais dans l'ensemble, mon propos est cohérent ! Si vous saviez comme je me fais plaisir à écrire ce truc ! Me permettre dans des délirs en gardant une trame sombre, c'est franchement le pied !  
Aya, dubitative  
(05/11/07 ; 18:03)_


	4. Audience killer loop

1**Auteur** : Ayakai (lacarpetteyahoo.fr)  
**Nom : **Terminal 5 to eternity  
**Genre : **au, sf (dans le genre space-opera), angst, gore, yaoi  
**Disclaimer :** Demain je pars à Paris, et dans deux jours je ne serai plus obligée de dire, à chaque chapitre, qu'ils m'appartiennent pas... Mwahahaha :  
**Pairing :** Vous inquiétez pas, ça arrivera bien un jour !  
**Mot de l'auteur : **Déjà le quatrième chapitre. Je n'ai aucun scrupules à taper plutôt que de bosser ! Et pour cause : j'ai le cou tellement coincé que je ne peux même pas me pencher sur une feuille de papier.  
Please, enjoy the trip !  
Aya, souffreteuse comme une petite vieille  
(08/11/07 ; 10:53)

Terminal 5 to eternity

Chapitre 4 : Audience Killer loop

Ce n'avait rien d'un décor lunaire. Die, qui avait pourtant été habitué à rendre visite à sa grand-mère, sur la lune, n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Sous le dôme d'atmosphère de la cité pirate, des fleurs, des arbres, et même des animaux s'ébattaient dans les rues à l'architecture étrange. Par les baies vitrées qui tapissaient le couloir qu'ils arpentaient il pouvait apercevoir les maisons longilignes, bâties comme des séries de tonneaux modernes entassés les uns sur les autres. La ville s'étendait plus en profondeur qu'en hauteur, comme un iceberg de métal, ou du moins était-ce que lui avait expliqué hide lorsqu'il avait commencé à se moquer de la taille de la base. A la réflexion, c'était très bien vu : qui penserait à se méfier d'une petite ville lunaire ? Les habitants de la ville étant uniquement pirates ou enfants de pirates, chacun savait comment réagir si jamais un étranger débarquait. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer l'ingéniosité de celui qui avait préféré la discrétion à la dissuasion.  
- C'est encore loin, chez ce médecin ?  
- Non, soupira l'humanoïde lassé de cette question, mais si tu es si pressé tu peux toujours partir devant ! Une fois que tu seras bien perdu reviens me voir, et on en reparlera.  
Le tueur avait depuis longtemps renoncé à répliquer. De toutes manières l'autre lisait dans ses pensées, ça ne servait donc à rien de vouloir faire le malin devant « mister vannes universe ». Il s'étira le dos, luttant contre l'engourdissement qui commençait à reprendre le pas. Soit la puissance du halo s'était intensifiée, soit la drogue n'avait plus d'effet. C'était un risque à prendre à force d'en consommer, mais un risque tellement minime en considérant ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ! Il s'estimait très chanceux.  
- Tu as mal ?  
Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, surpris qu'on lui porte soudain un intérêt autre que celui porté à un boulet.  
- Non, ça va.  
- Quand tu commenceras à avoir mal, ça voudra dire que les effets de la Lévitoïne seront en train de se dissiper.  
Un frisson désagréable se logea entre ses omoplates. Dans son cerveau un signal d'alarme s'était déclenché, envahissant ses oreilles de son bourdonnement et son champ visuel de rouge. Le médecin qui semblait habiter à des années-lumières de la station spatiale avait tous les intérêts du monde à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Il s'en foutait, mais quelque chose.  
- C'est bon, cesse de flipper, ça aurait pris un moment avant que tu ne crèves de toutes façons, lui signala hide avec la voix lassée d'un père qui regarde pleurer son fils, en plus on y est.  
Il indiqua de son doigt d'une pâleur inhumaine -pour cause il n'était pas humain- une porte à leur doite, semblable à toutes les portes qu'ils avaient croisé jusque là, excepté l'écriteau « laboratoire » en lettres luminescentes qui envahissait l'espace entre l'encadrure et le plafond. Laboratoire... Il pensa immédiatement à une série de produits chimiques aux effets mortels, aux vapeurs de l'éther, au sifflement d'une réaction avant son explosion, à un couple de souris terrifiées se parquant dans un coin de leur cage en attente d'une piqure qui empoisonnera leur sang. Une souris à tête de Die... Quoi de plus comique ? Quoi de plus glauque surtout ? Il se passa une main autour du cou, dans un geste purement réflexe. Il ne sentait déjà plus le contact de ses doigts métallisés sur sa peau.  
L'humanoïde tapa un code au nombre de chiffres et de lettres faramineux, provoquant l'ouverture de la puissante porte blindée. D'un signe de main, il lui ordonna de passer devant lui. Le tueur s'immobilisa : il sentait le piège à plein nez. Le fameux docteur allait l'étouffer avec du chloroforme à peine il aurait mis le nez dans la salle. Son corps aux veines de mercure allait s'écrouler sur le sol glacé dans un bruit de cloche. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à traîner son corps dans une des grandes cages qui entourait la pièce, le transformant en cobaye humain...  
- T'inquiète que si on avait voulu un cobaye humain on n'aurait pas choisi un tueur à gage, sourit le chewing-gum en le poussant d'une main étonnement puissante à l'intérieur de la pièce.   
Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, certain d'avoir atterri dans le labyrinthe aux milles démons ou un truc du genre, façon amphithéâtre des enfers. Une main lui tapota la joue en appelant son nom. Depuis quand le diable avait une voix aussi peu puissante ? Et depuis quand écoutait-il de l'électro ? Il ouvrit lentement un oeil, à la limite de mettre ses mains devant ses yeux, comme devant un film d'horreur.  
Il lui sembla qu'on crevait la bulle délirante dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. L'homme qu'il s'obstinait à appeler le diable était un pirate comme les autres, constata-t-il en le regardant enfin en face, de ses yeux hallucinés. Une grande blouse blanche flottant par-dessus une paire de chaussure aux semelles compensées relativement impressionnantes, des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en mèches disparates sur deux yeux bleus clairs...  
- Die, je te présente Közi, maître des lieux et médecin-chef de la station.  
- Salut.  
- Euh... salut, balbutia le roux en se sentant ridicule.  
Le laboratoire en lui-même n'avait rien de terrifiant. Un scanner, un bloc opératoire, un mur recouvert de cellules de soin et un autre de tiroirs. A la limite il y avait bien un établi dans une cabine de verre et une hotte à aspiration, preuve qu'en plus d'être biologiste Közi devait être chimiste, mais pas de cobayes, ni de cages de quoique ce soit du genre.- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A une salle de torture moyen-âgeuse ? Se moqua le brun en allumant le scanner.  
- Il se croyait déjà arrivé dans l'antichambre des enfers, cafta hide en s'approchant de la chaîne hi-fi incrustée dans le mur pour en baisser le son.  
Le tueur lui lança un regard agressif, furieux que son intimité soit ainsi exposée par un extraterrestre à la chevelure improbable. Les deux pirates rirent à gorge déployée, et il eut une envie violente de les étrangler. Etrangler... une étincelle de rage contre le gouvernement et son aryhnium à la con explosa au fond de son cerveau troublé. OK, l'idée était louable à la base, mais pour les gens qui exerçaient un métier comme le sien, c'était une véritable plaie.  
Ses phalanges craquèrent lorsqu'il serra les poings à s'en exploser les os.

Toshiya ouvrit les yeux, dans une imitation parfaite d'un mort revenant à la vie. Son coeur battait contre ses côtes comme le linge dans le tambour d'une vieille machin à laver. Il ne savait pas où il était, ce qui était arrivé depuis son évanouissement, ni ce que signifiait cette douleur fulgurante qui lui fendait la cage thoracique... Les lignes mouvantes du plafond lui évoquaient quelque chose de connu, mais il aurait été incapable de dire quoi. Il avait tellement voyagé, vu tellement d'endroit... Peut-être était-il en prison ? Ça lui semblait plausible. Qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver d'autre ?  
Le bruit pneumatique d'une porte qu'on ouvre le fit tourner la tête. Il distinguait mal ce qui l'entourait mais la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui n'était pas celle d'un policier ou d'un infirmier. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait une tignasse pareille sur le sommet du crâne. Surtout d'une couleur aussi... spéciale. Mais comment diable avait-il bien pu aterrir dans la base pirate de la lune ?!  
- Közi ! Il est réveillé !  
L'éclat d'une voix maquillée par le vacarme de rythmes d'électro répondit. Mais de là à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit... ça n'avait sans doute aucune espèce d'importance. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour améliorer sa vision, émergeant doucement des brumes du coma. Non, de l'anésthésie. Ce qu'il ressentait était typique d'une anésthésie totale. Il ne pensait pas avoir subit de tels dommages pour que ça nécessite une opération. Sans doute avait-il effleuré la mort pendant son sommeil. L'idée lui arracha un demi-sourire sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
Comment ? Bien, bien ! Comme lorsqu'on vient de prendre un éclat d'obus dans le ventre. Bien comme « j'ai perdu l'usage de ma voix et de la moitié de mes sens. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver putain de merde ?! ». Il lançait cet appel mental, parfaitement conscient que l'extraterrestre l'entendait. Il avait toujours considéré comme une aubaine le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de parler lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui, économisant sa salive, ses cordes vocales et son énergie. C'était sans doute la base de la grande complicié qui les unissait, le fait qu'il refusait de lui voiler ses pensées. Pourtant il en aurait été parfaitement capable s'il l'avait souhaité.  
- Je le sais.   
Il sourit à son compagnon, qui s'était assis sur le bord du cocon ouvert, les jambes ne touchant plus le sol.  
- Je t'expliquerai bien ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais ton copain le rouquin s'est pas encore réveillé et je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires en médecine pour comprendre pourquoi tu as une plaque en métal au milieu de la poitrine.  
Il bugga. Dans ce qui venait de lui être dit, il y avait deux données qu'il n'assimilait pas. La première : le seul rouquin qu'il ai vu avant de perdre connaissance était un tueur à gage qui ne souhaitait visiblement rien de moins que sa tête. La seconde : une plaque en métal au milieu de SA poitrine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Közi avait-il ressenti le besoin d'altérer son corps magifique ?! Avec la technologie dont disposait ce connard de médecin, il y aurait sûrement eu une autre manière de refermer une plaie qu'avec une plaque métallique ?!  
Il leva une main tremblante devant son visage, contemplant ses doigts comme s'il s'attendait à les voir se fripper, se ratatiner. Mais rien ne se passait. Qu'une légère brillance qu'il ne se connaissait pas et qui semblait pulser au rythme des battements de son coeur. Il entendit à peine hide se lever et courir en dehors de la pièce en criant à Közi de bloquer le cocon de Die. Il songea vaguement que ce devait être le nom de tueur de l'homme qui l'avait amené ici, mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui. Il se palpa le torse, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Lentement. Plus lentement que ne l'aurait fait un amant. Plus doucement. Une goutte de sueur perla à ses tempes : il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Un clavier de contrôle, comme sur un mécha ? Une plaque comme celle qu'on mettait aux trépanés ? Quelque chose d'autre, peut-être, mais quoi ?  
- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il en retrouvant l'usage de sa voix, mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
Il toqua contre la surface lisse et froide qui empiétait sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas très grand et la forme épousait parfaitement celle de son corps, comme un moulage. Ce n'était sûrement pas une trépanation qu'on lui avait fait.

Közi jeta un oeil au corps allongé dans le cocon. Un corps maigre aux os pointus. Une vraie alumette. Il lui semblait difficilement concevable qu'un type ai pu tenter de tuer quelqu'un pour lui sauver la vie quelques minutes après. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d'un tueur à gage levitoïnomane dont le scellé avait été gommé par un morceau de métal en fusion ? Il soupira, détournant les yeux de Die. Qu'est-ce que Yoshiki comptait faire ? Après tout il était actuellement innofensif et était le seul à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Un cri de fureur le fit sursauter et il se souvint que Toshiya était réveillé. Un sourire sombre lui étira le visage. Il avait dû remarquer ce qui avait été fait à son corps. Une plaque de métal, quoi de pire pour un allumeur qui aimait avoir quelqu'un sous lui à chacune de ses escales ? Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il chassa ces souvenirs encombrant, s'attardant plutôt à trouver une manière claire de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ce n'était que la quinzième fois qu'il envisageait une formulation différente. Après tout, il y en aurait bien une de compréhensible pour un tueur à gage qui avait des bases solides en biologie. Il avait d'ailleurs des bases solides dans à peu près toutes les disciplines, c'était réellement impressionant.  
Il se força à bouger, traversant la pièce pour atteindre l'annexe, l'endroit où il rangeait tous ceux qu'il venait d'opérer. « Ranger » était d'ailleur le mot le plus adapté à ce qu'il en faisait, il avait toujours eu un certain plaisir à savoir les cellules de soin pleines, sans doute son côté collectionneur. Il pénétra dans la pièce et identifia immédiatement la cellule de son ami. Comme tout bon cocon qui se respecte, il s'était ouvert une fois le blessé soigné et reposé. Toshiya s'était à moitié levé, pointant un doigt accusateur sur le médecin.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec mon corps, scientifique foireux ?!?!  
- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, crétin.  
- Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand on sauve la vie des gens en leur collant des plaques de métal bizarres sur le torse ?!  
Közi se massa les tempes, fatigué d'avance de la discussion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir. Le tueur était d'une humeur massacrante, ça n'allait pas être facile. Il appuya sur une touche du pavé de commande de la cellule de soin, provoquant l'apparition d'un siège sous son postérieur. Prenant appuie sur les accoudoirs, il se pencha sur le brun furieux, ses yeux quasi-transparents fixés sur son visage crispé.  
- Tu te rappelles de quelle manière tu as été blessé ?  
Toshiya s'assit convenablement, le dos appuyé contre la vitre. Il semblait s'être à peu près maîtrisé, mais une colère sourde courrait toujours dans ses muscles tendus. Il marmonna entre ses dents serrées :  
- Un putain d'astronef qui a défoncé l'astroport dans lequel j'étais.  
Le médecin hocha la tête. Plusieurs suppositions commençaient à germer dans son esprit. Certains points de ce qu'il allait raconter étaient encore flous, mais il avait le choix entre balbutier des salades ou refuser de parler et se faire défoncer la tête. Il optait lâchement pour la première solution.  
- L'astronef devait contenir de l'aryhnium radioactif, même si je pense que c'est impossible...  
Le brun ouvrit deux yeux incrédules, un rictus d'incompréhension déformantses traits. Im semblait près à 'sétrangler de surprise.  
- Pardon !? De l'aryhnium radioactif ? Je peux savoir ce que ça viens foutre là ?  
- C'est un composé extrèmement dangereux s'il rentre en contact avec quelqu'un possédant de l'aryhnium dans son organisme.  
Le regard ahuri que lui lança l'irradié l'incita à se taire pour le laisser assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Les basses du morceau d'électro qui résonnait dans le laboratoire faisait anormalement vibrer ses muscles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains toujours gantées et constata qu'il tremblait de peur. Craignait-il la colère du tueur à gage ou une quelconque contamination ? Il n'aurait sû le dire.  
- Donc, je suis gravement irradié et je vais crever ? Demanda Toshiya d'une voix froidement terrifiée.  
- Non? Parce que je t'ai installé une plaque sur la poitrine qui canalyse l'aryhnium irradié.  
- Qui canalyse... ?  
- Oui, enfin... c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, avoua-t-il en coinçant ses mains entre ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.  
- Et bien explique.  
Il soupira profondément. Il avait honte de s'avouer que lui-même ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que c'était de cette manière qu'il fallait réagir pour avoir déjà eu affaire à deux cas semblables, mais en dehors de ça...  
- Tu sais que l'aryhnium est un parasite du cerveau qui contrôle certaines fonctions motrices pour t'empêcher de tuer d'autres personnes possédées par ce même parasite ?  
Il acquiesça, affichant la grimace typique de celui qui visualise un monstre accroché à son cerveau, ses griffes plantées dans sa matière grise.  
- Lorsque tu le soumets à certaines radiations spécifiques -ne me demande pas lesquelles, je suis chimiste pas physicien- l'aryhnium secrète un liquide dans ton sang qui à les effets contraires de celui de l'aryhnium non irradié. Il déclenche une sorte de folie meurtrière dont le point de non-retour est la mise en marche d'un processus d'auto-destruction.  
- En gros ce truc va me transformer en berserker puis en kamikaze ?  
- Ouais, si tu veux.  
La lumière qui brillait dans les pupilles de tueur s'éteignit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il n'avait plus la force de la tenir droite.  
- Joyeux, ma foi...  
Közi hocha la tête, soulagé qu'il n'y ai pas eu de clash. Il se laissa aller sur le dossier du siège, les mains pendantes.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?  
- Je t'ai mis une plaque qui purge ton sang du venin, en grande partie toujours. Elle est faite de la même matière que les scellés, pour le reste je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas comment ça marche.  
- Donc, j'ai une putain de plaque métallique sur la poitrine, mais je ne risque plus rien, c'est ça ?  
- Pas tout à fait, lâcha le médecin en se recoiffant nerveusement, tirant sur ses mèches brunes comme s'il souhaitait les arracher, les yeux toujours fixés résolument sur le plafond, de temps en temps il faut que tu décharges la plaque.  
- Nickel, et je fais comment ?  
- Lorsque la plaque sera gorgée de venin, tu le sauras. Tu commenceras à dégager un halo lumineux et tu verras courir le poison dans tes veines. A ce moment là, prend un Gunblast sans réservoir et envoie des décharges jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus.  
Le tueur à gage éclata d'un rire incrédule, ses traits crispés dans un mélange d'amusement cruel et de folie. Les tremblements envahirent à nouveau le corps du docteur. Il s'assura rapidement que rien de dangereux ne traînait dans les parages qui aurait pu servir d'arme à l'irradié, et que lui-même avait bien un pistolet chargé de calmant dans sa poche. En temps normal déjà il arrivait que Toshiya soit pris de sérieuses envies de meurtres, mais contaminé par l'aryhnium négatif, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver.  
- Et j'imagine que ce seront des décharges à aryhnium radioactif, cria-t-il d'une voix suraiguëe, les yeux sortant presque de la tête, et que si jamais j'ai le malheur de toucher une créature possédée par l'aryhnium je créerai un nouveau tueur en série qui finira par se faire exploser la tête d'un coup de flingue ?! C'est super ce truc ! Vachement pratique ! Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je me baladerai toujours avec un Gunblast déchargé sur moi ?!  
- Le fait que tu n'auras pas le choix, répliqua Közi, les doigts serrés sur la détente de son arme médicinale, si tu veux j'aurai pu te laisser crever ou t'achever directement ? Tu aurai préféré ?  
Son vis-à-vis se calma, la respiration haletante, les dents serrées. Il poussa un long gémissement, la tête renversée en arrière, les traits déformés. Quelle pitié ! On aurait dit un animal blessé, un prédateur à qui on aurait coupé les griffes pour lui affiner les crocs. Il eu une bref vision d'un loup-garou à forme humaine. C'était ce qu'il avait fait de son ami. Une once de culpabilité le rongeait. Pourtant il avait bien conscience d'avoir fait pour le mieux.  
- Tochi... Tochi je n'avais pas le choix, dit-il doucement.  
- Je sais, murmura l'autre.  
Le silence s'installa entre eux. La musique s'était éteinte et seuls le vrombissement des cellules de soin en action résonnait encore dans la pièce. Közi se leva, marmonnant qu'il allait chercher Yoshiki. Toshiya hocha piteusement la tête, les ongles enfoncés dans son visage. Ce visage qu'il refusait d'abîmer et qu'il considérait comme sacré. Du sang perlait déjà entre les joues et la pulpe. Un sentiment de dégoût envahi le médecin, tandis qu'il détournait obstinément les yeux. Il refusait de regarder en face la misère de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré avec le plus immense respect qu'il soit.  
La porte s'abattit avec un claquement sourd, comme l'aurait fait celle du cachot d'un condamné.

**A suivre...**

_Un chapitre fort court mais nécessaire. Il est très important étant donné que c'est maintenant que commence véritablement l'histoire. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai encore de l'inspiration... et j'ai tellement mal au cou et au dos que je sens que je vais rester devant le PC. Au moins j'ai pas besoin de bouger la nuque et je suis bien assise, j'arrive presque à respirer à fond --... Je vous jure...  
Aya, toujours immobilisée  
(08/11/07 ; 13:25)_


	5. Gimme Danger

1**Auteur** : Ayakai (lacarpetteyahoo.fr)  
**Nom : **Terminal 5 to eternity  
**Genre : **au, sf (dans le genre space-opera), angst, gore, yaoi  
**Disclaimer :** Sont pas à moi... pas encore.  
**Pairing :** Ne désespérez pas, on en approche !  
**Mot de l'auteur :** Cinquième chapitre, on applaudit. C'est ma fanfic la plus longue après Dead Tree. Je pense qu'une fois celui-là terminé la partie la plus dure sera faite ! A part ça je voulais faire remarquer les titres de mes chapitres : ce sont des titres de chansons XD ! Excepté le deuxième chapitre qui est un extrait de chanson. Bref, quand on a la flemme de chercher un nom compliqué...  
Please, enjoy the trip !  
Aya, motivée  
(08/11/07 ; 14:12)

Terminal 5 to eternity

Chapitre 5 : Gimme Danger  


Lorsque Die se réveilla, il su que sa cible était déjà debout et que tous savaient qui il était et pourquoi il avait approché Toshiya. Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail, mais dans les circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait atterri il n'avait ni le loisir d'y réfléchir, ni les capacités pour. En vérité il était déjà étonné d'être toujours en vie, comme quoi même chez des gens à la morale aussi limitée que les pirates, sauver la vie de quelqu'un était considéré comme une dette. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez pour ne pas le réveiller en pointant un flingue entre ses deux yeux. Au fond, c'était lui qui leur devait quelque chose à présent. Il ne savait comment, mais le halo qui le bouffait avait disparu, ne laissant qu'une légère trace brillante sur sa peau. C'était presque jolie.  
- Debout.  
Il fixa un regard encore embué sur la femme qui le tenait en joue et reconnu celle qui avait porté le gosse jusqu'au laboratoire. Il lui sourit, exhibant ses dents nacrées. Mais plus que de la faire tomber sous son charme, il vit le canon de l'arme se rapprocher de sa tête. Il grimaça et se résolu à réanimer ses muscles engourdis par l'anesthésie.  
Il lui fallut plus d'une minute avant de réussir à se redresser et récupérer assez de bon sens pour remarquer qu'il était nu. A côté de lui, la pirate s'impatientait, tapant d'un air agacé sur le rebord de la cellule de soin. C'était une femme, lui un homme. Il avait beau être prisonnier, il refusait d'exhiber ses parties devant une personne du sexe opposé, aussi belle fut-elle. Il lui en fit la remarque, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, soulignant le fait que ce ne serait ni la première fois ne la dernière fois qu'elle verrait un mec à poil. Blessé dans son intimité, il s'extirpa du cocon le mieux qu'il put, évitant le plus possible de se tenir face à elle.  
La femme lui balança une combinaison rouge et noire qui avait tout l'air d'être une version allégée de l'uniforme de combat en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher de l'enfiler. Il lui lança un regard mauvais, appréciant très peu d'être traité de la sorte. D'un côté c'était normal, mais de l'autre... Il devait être paranoïaque mais il avait la nette impression qu'elle lui en voulait pour autre chose que d'avoir essayé de tuer Toshiya. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas le choix.  
Il ramassa la combinaison, tentant de comprendre comment elle se mettait. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un costume à chaussures compensées intégrées et se sentait perplexe. Il aurait été dans une autre position, il aurait trouvé ça fun, mais il avait un peu de mal à accepter le comique de la situation. L'idée que le slip puisse aussi être intégré à a combinaison réussi toute même à le dérider et il esquissa un début de sourire. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, et le cuir lui collait à la peau comme un maillot mouillé, lui donnant la sensation d'être un exhibitionniste. En plus, c'était dangereux. Déjà avait-il failli se coincer les parties dans la fermeture éclaire, mais en plus ça s'accrochait à la plaque en métal collée sur sa poitrine.  
Plaque en métal... ?  
- Putain de merde c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Cria-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière comme s'il allait pouvoir échapper à ce truc accroché à son torse.  
Ses doigts en testèrent les contours, cherchant un moyen de l'enlever par dessous, mais ça avait été bien fait et ne partait pas. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que ça pouvait être. Peut-être une bombe pour l'obliger à obéir ? Ou bien un aimant pour l'accrocher sur un mur et faire décoration de luxe ? En réalité il en avait absolument aucune idée et tapait dessus du doigt comme un gamin découvrant qu'il avait un corps et qu'il pouvait le toucher.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche à la pirate qui à présent mâchonnait un bâton de réglisse, assise sur le bloc opératoire.  
- J'en sais foutrement rien. Ça doit pas être dangereux, Közi a aussi collé ça sur Toshiya et sur le gamin.  
Die examina les données qu'elle venait de lui confier. Le seul point commun entre eux trois était le halo, hors son halo avait disparu... ça devait être grâce à ce truc. Il y regarda mieux et trouva un certain charme à ce machin bleuté qui luisait faiblement et faisait « dong » quand on tapait dessus. Il ne pensait pas que ça puisse affecter la satisfaction de sa libido. Et puis c'était toujours moins pire que d'avoir un pénis en métal.  
- ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de finir de te saper, grogna la femme en secouant son flingue de haut en bas d'un air menaçant.  
Il haussa les épaules et finit de fermer la combinaison. Le canon de l'arme se planta dans ses côtes et il avança vers la sortie de la salle sans se demander où ils allaient. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait 36 000 solutions possibles : une cellule d'emprisonnement ou une salle où il retrouverait Yoshiki, le chewing-gum, le gosse et Toshiya. On lui demanderait sûrement de raconter ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi, avant de décider quoi faire de lui. En tous cas, il était quasiment sûr que la montagne de shunis lui passerait sous le nez aussi sûrement que le ferait une navette en hyperespace.  
Elle le mena jusqu'à un ascenseur en verre, et se tassa dedans avec lui. Immédiatement la cabine translucide se mit à descendre sans un seul bruit, lui permettant d'admirer la structure de la base pirate. Elle s'enfonçait en profondeur, creusée à même la roche, mais isolée de son contact par une épaisse pellicule transparente. Un plaisantin avait installé un mini haut-parleur dans la cabine, qui crachotait ce qu'on appelait « une musique d'ascenseur ». L'endroit devait être très agréable à vivre lorsqu'on n'y évoluait pas sous la menace d'un Gunblast chargé.  
- C'est ici qu'on sort, lui annonça-t-elle en le poussant dans un couloir.  
Derrière eux l'ascenseur se referma et repartit dans le sens inverse. Ils reprirent la marche jusqu'à une porte à double battants qui avait tout l'air d'être une salle de conférence. Ses doigts effleurèrent les feuilles d'une plante verte. Il se força à respirer calmement, ordonnant à son coeur de reprendre un rythme normal. La perspective de cette entrevue l'effrayait moins que ce qu'il deviendrait ensuite. Il en était sûr à présent : ils voulaient l'interroger avant de l'emprisonner.  
Les deux battants s'écartèrent sur une pièce tout en longueur occupée par une grande table ovale qu'entouraient des sièges à l'allure confortable. Et sur ces sièges, les gens qu'il s'attendait à voir : le mécano qu'il avait embarqué le regardant avec inquiétude, Toshiya le visage défait, Yoshiki et hide plongés dans une discussion visiblement des plus sérieuses, et Közi qui bouffait nerveusement ses ongles. Ils se turent lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, les traits tirés par la méfiance ou l'inquiétude. Quelques heures auparavant ils étaient tous prêt, ou presque, à faire connaissance avec lui. A présent il était devenu l'ennemi publique numéro 1.  
Yoshiki se leva, l'invitant à prendre un siège avant de congédier d'un sourire la femme qui l'avait mené jusqu'à eux.  
- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement. Messieurs, que la séance commence.  
- Comme vous parlez bien, chef ! Lança hide avec un entrain feint.  
- hide, ta gueule, balança froidement Közi.  
L'extraterrestre grimaça et, comprenant que l'humour n'était pas bienvenue, pris le partit de se taire. Le chef des pirates eut l'air reconnaissant au médecin de son intervention.  
- Vous avez tous été rassemblés ici pour discuter de ce qui est arrivé et de ce que nous allons faire. Die, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez tenté de tuer Toshiya et ce qu'il est arrivé par la suite.  
Le rouquin se renversa dans son siège en soupirant. Il y avait beaucoup à dire, en premier lieu de prouver qu'il ne faisait que son travail.  
- Et bien un client est venu me voir avec une somme faramineuse d'argent pour que je descende Toshiya, et comme j'en avais besoin et que de toutes manières c'est mon métier, j'ai accepté.  
- Qui t'as demandé de me descendre ?  
Il lança un regard amusé au brun qui s'était levé de son siège, le visage crispé par un accès de fureur.  
- C'est pas là qu'est le sujet de la discussion, non ?  
Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Yoshiki le força à se rasseoir avant d'indiquer au jeune assassin qu'il pouvait continuer.  
- Merci. Je disais que j'avais accepté de descendre Toshiya. J'ai réussi à identifier le signal radio de son vaisseau afin de savoir quand il rentrait et où. Je me suis alors rendu à l'astroport Paris5 et ai attendu qu'il sorte pour lui tirer dessus. Seulement avant d'avoir réussi un astronef a transpercé la paroi du terminal et j'ai été éjecté du plafond où j'étais accroché par le biais d'une combinaison araignée. Par chance j'étais dans le coin opposé à l'endroit où le vaisseau à percuté le mur, j'ai donc réussi à me réceptionner sans autre mal que les projections reçue lors de l'explosion. Toshiya, lui, s'est assommé, ce qui m'a permis de me traîner jusqu'à lui pour lui loger une balle dans la tête.  
- Mais tu as échoué, continua hide.  
- Ouais, déjà parce qu'il s'est réveillé avant que je ne tire et que je dois avouer que son regard m'a momentanément bloqué, qu'ensuite le gamin a débarqué et a piqué une crise de nerf, et que pour finir je me suis rendu compte que mon scellé avait été effacé et que je ne pouvais plus tuer personne.  
- Métal en fusion, compléta Közi en cessant de se bouffer les doigts pour porter toute l'attention possible à son récit, ça a du entrer dans ta botte et te brûler gravement le pied sans que tu ne t'en rende compte, drogué que tu étais.  
Die grimaça, il avait horreur qu'on fasse allusion à son addiction. Mais la vérité était là : il était lévitoïnomane et, s'il avait eu besoin d'argent, en premier lieu c'était pour ne plus craindre de tomber à court de capsules.  
- Ouais... et comme j'avais pas réussi à le tuer et que je pouvais pas le laisser décemment tomber aux mains de la police je l'ai embarqué avec moi. Par chance j'ai trouvé le vaisseau intact de Toshiya. Le gamin, là, a pu réparer la borne d'accès, ce qui nous a permis de nous faire la malle. Au final il a perdu connaissance et je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu de l'espace, à moitié inconscient à pas savoir où aller nous mettre à l'abri. C'est comme ça qu'on a aluni ici.  
Il lança un regard autour de lui, guettant les réactions. Hide n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, ses yeux semblant lui traverser le crâne pour y lire des miettes de souvenir, Yoshiki semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, enroulant autour de son doigt une mèche de cheveux dans un mouvement répétitif affreusement stressant. Közi avait repris le grignotage méthodique de ses ongles, sous le regard horrifié de l'adolescent qui regardait couler le sang des blessures qu'il s'était faite en arrachant des bouts de peau. Et Toshiya... il frissonna. Ses sourcils avaient pris un plis perplexe, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ou tuer l'homme en face de lui. C'était le plus dangereux d'entre eux tous et Die lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.  
- Shinya, tu confirmes ce qu'il vient de dire ? Interrogea Yoshiki en reprenant son rôle de maître de conférence.  
Ainsi donc il s'appelait Shinya ? C'était bon à savoir s'ils devaient continuer à se fréquenter. Se fréquenter... il se voyait déjà libre comme l'air, volant de planète en planète pour remplir ses contrats, le garçon employé pour réparer le moteur défaillant du vaisseau. Puisque son moteur serait défaillant, de toutes manières : une question de charme.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça, ne soulevant pas le fait qu'il s'était tout d'abord obstinément opposé à ce qu'il les accompagne dans leur fuite. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, même si ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec une tentative d'allégement de ses fautes. Si on pouvait considérer comme une faute le fait de faire son honnêtement son boulot.  
- Bon, maintenant nous avons les circonstances exactes de la façon dont vous avez été irradiés, souligna le médecin.  
- Irraquoi ?  
- Irradiés.  
- Irraquoi ?  
- Irradiés.  
- Iroquois ?  
- ça, ce n'était pas drôle, hide.  
- En même temps il faut être débile pour ne pas savoir ce que veut dire être irradié, répliqua l'humanoïde en rejetant sa crinière rose en arrière.  
Le rouquin prit la même couleur que ses cheveux. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas ce que signifiait être irradié, mais plutôt qu'il en comprenait pas ce que ça venait faire ici. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une manière comme une autre de le taquiner, mais il n'était absolument pas d'humeur a accepter quelque taquinerie qu'il soit. Il le signala d'une voix agacée, n'obtenant en réponse qu'un silence déprimé. Un soupir de lassitude lui souleva la poitrine. Autant il acceptait d'être considéré prisonnier, autant il refusait obstinément d'être laissé dans l'ignorance.  
- Vous avez été irradiés par l'aryhnium radioactif qui se dégageait du vaisseau, finit par expliquer Közi d'un ton morne, ses yeux glaciales dans le vide.  
Devant l'air d'incompréhension absolue qui s'affichait sur le visage du tueur, le médecin entreprit de tout reprendre depuis le début. Depuis l'aryhnium négatif jusqu'aux plaques de métal qu'il avait intégrées à leur poitrine.  
- Je crois que je vais devenir fou, annonça calmement Die, un sourire complètement ahuri sur les lèvres.  
Toshiya retint un rire moqueur en se rappelant que lui-même n'avait pas été dans un état bien meilleur quelques temps auparavant. Pourtant en théorie ce n'était pas si terrible : il se chargeait puis se déchargeait. Avec un peu de technique il pourrait même en faire une arme redoutable... quelques tirs bien placés, même irradié un cadavre ne se relève pas. Mais vivre avec cette épée de damoclès constante au-dessus de la tête et cette putain de plaque sur la poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être un terminator des temps modernes.  
Autour de lui, ils s'étaient lancé dans un débat sur la marche à tenir, certains préconisant une recherche sur les origines du vaisseau, d'autres une extermination des survivants de l'accident avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas, il y penserait en temps venu. Son problème plus immédiat était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de Die. Lui-même ne lui en voulait pas vraiment : il n'avait fait que son travail et actuellement il était descellé. D'un autre côté, s'ils le relâchaient il risquait fort de se faire sceller à nouveau et de tenter à nouveau de le tuer. Peut-être qu'en tuant le commanditaire avant... Au fond, il ressentait une certaine admiration pour cet homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'année et se refusait à le voir écourter sa carrière bêtement quand il pourrait être un futur tueur de catégorie A.  
- Je pense que le mieux serait de lancer quelqu'un sur les traces des irradiés et un autre sur celles de l'aryhnium radioactif, trancha Yoshiki.  
- Oui, mais qui envoyer ? Souleva son bras droit, aucun de nos hommes n'a la carrure nécessaire pour une telle mission. Ils peuvent faire dans l'extermination de masse mais pas méthodique et discrète. Quand au vaisseau... s'il ne nécessite pas de recherche trop poussée, sans doute, mais dès que ça deviendra un peu ardu nous n'aurons pas les moyens d'envoyer des unités de planètes en planète si jamais c'était nécessaire.  
Yoshiki hocha la tête, secouant sa longue chevelure. C'était dans ces moments qu'on comprenait combien les deux hommes étaient complémentaires. Hide avait le raisonnement, Yoshiki avait le pouvoir. Toshiya ne put s'empêcher de les admirer.  
- Peut-être qu'en chargeant Toshiya de la mission d'extermination... ?  
- Et les finances ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il y a toujours les moyens de faire un faux blackmail pour pousser les contrats sur la tête des gens qui nous intéressent. Imagine qu'un employé commence à te menacer de dévoiler telle partie de ta vie publique ? Avec tes capacités de télépathe je suis sûr que tu pourras nous trouver ce qu'il y a d'honteux dans la vie de chacun.  
L'humanoïde acquiesça, semblant y prendre du plaisir par avance. Le tueur le savait vicieux, toujours prêt à recracher les points faibles de quelqu'un à sa gueule avec le plus grand plaisir qu'on puisse y avoir. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille : il assumait parfaitement ses points faibles.  
- Quel intérêt à m'employer moi en particulier ?  
Le pianiste haussa un sourcil :  
- Quelle question ? C'est parce que j'ai une totale confiance en toi et qu'il n'y a que par ton biais qu'hide pourra récupérer la moitié de la somme.  
Toshiya éclata de rire. Les pirates ne pouvaient vraiment rien faire sans intérêt. L'idée de faire équipe avec l'extraterrestre le charmait, ainsi que la possibilité d'enchaîner les missions faciles à un rythme rapide. De l'action, des meurtres et du pognon. Et du sexe à l'occasion. La vie telle qu'il l'aimait. Il accepta immédiatement.  
Son regard croisa celui de Die et il put y lire une surprise non feinte et un certain intérêt. Il lui sourit cruellement et le rouquin lui répondit. Sa décision était prise, il ne pourrait laisser gâcher un tel talent. Cinq minute en araignée a à peine 20 ans, lui-même faisait à peine mieux à son âge. Il en avait 10 de plus.  
- J'ai une idée pour l'enquête que tu voulais mener sur le vaisseau.  
- Dit toujours, répondit le chef des pirates qui était à présent lancé dans un débat avec son bras droit sur les meilleurs façons d'opérer.  
- Tu libères Die sous condition qu'il donne le nom de son commanditaire que j'aille le descendre et tu l'envoies faire des recherches.  
- Je refuse, le coupa le rouquin.  
Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Comment refuser sa liberté ? Lui-même aurait sans doute accepté une telle proposition.  
- Je suis un tueur, pas un enquêteur. Je préfère rester pourrir dans un cachot que de bosser pour des prunes.  
- L'initiative était pourtant louable, s'esclaffa hide.  
Mais le brun savait qu'au fond il respectait la volonté de l'assassin. C'était une véritable preuve d'amour pour le métier qu'il faisait. Ou bien peut-être avait-il une idée derrière la tête. C'était plus ça, lisible au fond de son regard. Il se promit d'aller se renseigner sur ses pensées auprès de l'humanoïde.  
- Bon, conclut Yoshiki, si c'est tout on va renvoyer le monsieur dans sa cellule, aller se coucher et prendre un peu de repos avant de lancer l'opération.  
- Et Shinya, on en fait quoi ? Fit remarquer Közi.  
L'adolescent avait était d'un silence tellement remarquable qu'ils en étaient venu à l'oublier. Un silence gêné plana sur la salle tandis qu'ils se concertaient du regard. Le chef finit par lâcher, visiblement pressé d'aller se vider la tête et de s'éloigner des présences oppressante des tueurs assis autour de la table de conférence :  
- On le garde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ai une meilleur idée. 

Die contemplait en silence le plafond parcouru de sillons rouges et brillants, à 2 mètres au-dessus de sa tête. La cellule dans lequel on l'avait parqué était moderne et confortable, nantie d'une télévision et d'un plan de travail. Pas comme s'il avait jamais aimé regarder la télé ou passer des heures à un bureau, mais l'intention était louable. De toutes manière peu l'importait il n'allait pas y rester longtemps : juste celui nécessaire pour que la plaque soit chargée et qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Il pourrait se relier au secteur et décharger son énergie dans l'ordinateur, pour faire sauter toutes les sécurités. Il avait confiance : si Shinya avait pu alimenter une borne avec le chargeur d'un Gunblast, lui-même pourrait fonctionner sur un ordinateur.  
Un bruit de verrins le sortit de ses pensées : quelqu'un était entré dans le hall des cellules d'emprisonnement. Il se leva pour aller coller son nez à la vitre. Il s'agissait de Toshiya. Un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres : sa présence signifiait sans doute qu'il avait quelque chose à lui proposer. Il n'aurait peut-être pas à attendre que sa plaque soit chargée. Peut-être que d'ici quelques heures il serait dans l'espace, à bord d'un vaisseau ancien modèle au sas couvert de vieux stickers. L'idée était des plus alléchantes; encore fallait-il que ce soit vraiment la raison de sa venue.  
Le brun lui jeta un coup d'oeil, il lui répondit d'un geste de main. Un frisson de délice lui parcourut le dos : il adorait son regard. Ce putain de regard sombre, cruel et intelligent; le regard qui aurait fait fantasmer n'importe quel tueur à gage, parce qu'il était aussi intensément humain. Il se recula, retournant s'asseoir dans son lit, attendant avec impatience que la porte s'ouvre sur ce corps idéalement musclé. Rien à voir avec sa propre carcasse, squelettique à souhait. L'homme qui valait des milliards. On comprenait à présent pourquoi : si jamais il devait arrêter ses activités de tueur, il pourrait toujours se recycler en escorte intergalactique ou pute de luxe. L'idée le fit sourire alors qu'il l'imaginait déjà vêtu d'un somptueux kimono, ses longs cheveux retenus par un peigne en ivoire.  
- C'est moi qui te fais sourire ?  
Il était entré sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, glissant son corps dans l'interstice de la porte transparente, et pourtant indestructible. Il acquiesça, l'invitant d'un geste de main à s'asseoir. Le brun le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil pivotant, le genre de truc dont tous les gamins raffolent, le retournant pour lui faire face. Puis il ne dit plus rien. Pendant un bon moment. Ses yeux d'ébènes parcouraient Die comme les lasers d'un scanner, devinant sans doute chaque parcelle de son corps derrière le cuir moulant de la combinaison. C'était sans aucun doute un test, destiné à voir s'il s'impatienterait et lui demanderait ce qu'il voulait. La patience était une qualité nécessaire chez un tueur un gage, aussi ne desserra-t-il pas les lèvres, lascivement étendu sur ses couvertures, le dévisageant comme il le dévisageait.  
Au bout de longues minutes de décryptage réciproque, il parla :  
- Je peux te faire sortir.  
Il haussa un sourcil. Il s'attendait à cette phrase, c'était la suite qui l'intéressait.  
- Tu me donnes le nom du type qui a posé un prix sur ma tête, je le descend puis je te fais libérer.  
- OK. Où est l'entourloupe ? Demanda-t-il, habitué aux petits caractères en bas des contrats.  
Toshiya lui sourit, ses paumettes retroussées adoucissant étrangement les traits cruels de son visage.  
- Tu peux continuer ta carrière de tueur à gage, mais en échange tu mènes l'enquête sur l'aryhnium radioactif. Je veux savoir d'où il vient.  
- Tu comptes en faire quelque chose ?  
- Un peu que je compte. Tu n'imagines pas la puissance contenue dans ce truc !.  
Non, effectivement il ne s'en rendait pas très bien compte, mais ça ne l'intéressait pour ainsi dire pas. Que le brun en fasse ce qu'il voulait, pouvoir continuer ses activités de tueur était tout ce qui l'intéressait.  
- Je n'en sais rien, en effet. En revanche ce que je sais c'est que tu veux garder ces informations pour toi seul, c'est bien ça ? Yoshiki ne doit rien en savoir.  
- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il, visiblement satisfait de la réponse du rouquin, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas innocent si lui aussi voulait mettre la main sur l'origine de cet aryhnium.  
Die leva les yeux au plafond, se laissant momentanément hypnotiser par la course des lumières rouges. Il allait accepter, aucun faire attendre un court moment son employeur et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun piège dans l'affaire. L'intelligence de ce type était impressionnante, et il doutait qu'il n'y ai que ça.  
- Tu promets de me faire libérer ?  
- Si je ne le faisais pas, je n'aurai personne pour me fournir les renseignements qui m'intéressent.  
- ça se tient. Tu n'essayeras pas de m'éliminer une fois les informations obtenues ?  
- Non. Tu me plais bien et je n'aurai aucun intérêt à te tuer si l'intérêt que tu portes à l'aryhnium est assez limité pour qu'une fois l'affaire bouclée tu oublies ce que tu as trouvé.  
Il hocha la tête. Il allait donc probablement essayer de l'éliminer. Et bien, il se défendrait le moment venu. Il aurait largement le temps d'y réfléchir tout en menant l'enquête. Sa décision était prise, il allait sortir de ce trou et mettre la main sur l'aryhnium. Même s'il devait mourir par la suite... de toutes façons quoiqu'il fasse il finirait par se faire descendre, au moins qu'il s'y attende suffisamment pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir.  
- Il s'appelle Mana.Le regard du tueur s'éclaira brusquement. Die frémit : une rage incroyablement puissante déferlait sur lui comme les vagues sur un récif. Il ne put s'empêcher de craindre la fureur de cet homme. Peut-être ne s'en sortirait-il pas, au final ? De toutes manières il avait accepté, c'était trop tard pour revenir dessus. Il serra instinctivement les doigts sur sa couette, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en blanchissent.  
- Mana... répéta lentement le brun.  
Il sut instinctivement que cet homme allait mourir.

**A suivre...**

_Ce chapitre m'a posé un sacré problème scénaristique ! Obligée de m'arrêter plusieurs heures de taper pour y réfléchir... Mais c'est résolu. Et le prochain chapitre me fait jubiler d'avance ! Mwahahaha ! Mana tu vas crever !!  
Heureusement, en fait, que je pars à paris, parce que j'ai peut que mon style que je maîtrisais si bien au premier chapitre ne perde de son tranchant au fil des chapitres. Je vais bien retravailler tout ça avant de le poster._

_Je m'amuse comme une folle, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a remarqué ! XDDD  
Aya, fatiguée  
(08/11/07 ; 22:55)_


	6. Nine inch nails

1**Auteur** : Ayakai (lacarpetteyahoo.fr)  
**Nom : **Terminal 5 to eternity  
**Genre : **au, sf (dans le genre space-opera), angst, gore, yaoi  
**Disclaimer :** Opération kidnaping échouée, tant pis, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…  
**Pairing :** Avez-vous deviné ce que vous réserve l'avenir ?  
**Mot de l'auteur :**Raaaaaaaaah !!! De la bombe ! Le meilleur concert de ma vie c'était de la bombe ! Je ne sais pas si je l'en remettrait un jour…. Qu'ils reviennent, pitié qu'ils reviennent !! Ils étaient trop beaux, trop bons… Bref, sur ce je sens l'inspiration monter en moi… doucement... ... ... Je veux y retourner c'était trop bieeeeeen oO !  
Aya, fan  
(11/11/07 ; 16:07)

Terminal 5 to eternity

Chapitre 6 : Nine inch nails

Le brun descendit les escaliers qui menaient dans la cave avec la grâce nonchalante de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire là mais qui est le seul à le savoir. Il avait comme l'impression d'être un fantôme gainé de cuir émergeant du brouillard pollué des bas-fonds de Paris. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait bien fixé, dans sa coiffure, l'aiguille pointue qui allait lui servir pour tuer celui qui se trouvait juste dans la salle devant laquelle il se trouvait. A présent sûr de son coup, il fit pivoter le lourd panneau de fer usé, se délectant du grincement de scie rouillée qui lui envahit les oreilles.  
Un nuage de fumée, encore plus épais que celui de pollution qu'il venait de quitter, se précipita sur lui comme pour l'étouffer, l'englobant de ses bras blanchâtre pour l'inviter à entrer. Le raclement métallique des sièges sur le dallage l'accueillit, simple pièce d'un assemblage de bruit angoissant. Murmures, rires étouffés, tintement d'une bouteille ou d'un verre, et une musique agressive et lente aux accents glauques. Il cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue, essayant vainement de distinguer les membres de cette fête invisible d'où la voix semblait être bannie. Il était au bon endroit, aucun doute sur ça. Et seul le silence lui permettrait de trouver le maître des lieux : un individu qui avait renoncé à parler, ne chuchotant des ordres incisifs qu'à ses subordonnées les plus fidèles. Dire que, quelques semaines auparavant, Die avait eu la brève mais délicieuse occasion d'entendre le chuintement d'un accent japonais se dégager de ses lèvres enduites de noir. Toshiya devait bien être le seul à l'avoir vu crier, et c'était exactement pour cette raison –pourtant stupide- qu'il avait posé un contrat sur sa tête. Contrat qu'il allait lui faire bouffer par les plaies qu'il aurait ouvertes dans sa gorge, une fois l'opération terminée.  
Le tueur sortit de sa poche ses lunettes à aryhnium que Shinya avait récupéré après l'explosion, bénissant encore une fois la chance qu'il avait eue dans son malheur. Il les chaussa et lança un scanner : il savait que Mana avait un scellé. Il constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'étaient que six en dehors de lui à avoir le pouvoir de tuer, ça lui simplifiait la tâche considérablement. Hacker, Rin, Kali, Maria, Came et Mana. Seuls Came et Rin avaient un niveau susceptible de l'inquiéter, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient se soucier d'un règlement de compte qui l'impliquait, même si la cible en était le maître des lieux.  
Mana se trouvait pile en face de lui, mais en tant qu'ancien habitué de l'endroit, il s'en serait douté. Il devait sans doute présider, son visage de poupée arborant cette expression détachée, froide qui l'avait tant séduit la première fois. A vrai dire il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver. Effet de l'alcool ou simple envie de passer le temps avec un symbole d'androgynie ? Plus travesti qu'androgyne, se corrigea-t-il.   
Mettant fin à son monologue mental, il équipa son sourire et mit son déhanché en bandoulière, avançant d'un pas de pétasse finie vers l'endroit où il savait le trouver. Il imaginait déjà le choc qu'il ferait à l'autre tâche qui avait osé mettre un prix sur la tête d'un amant de passage. Son visage décomposé lui ferait la plus grande des joies. Il avait en projet de lui ouvrir la bouche jusqu'aux oreilles et de lui trancher la gorge, ensuite il verrait à fignoler tout ça. Il n'avait aucune crainte quand à laisser sa trace : la police n'irait jamais chercher le coupable du meurtre, pas si le criminel venait de les débarrasser d'un des plus dangereux mafieux de la capitale française…  
Toshiya sentit Mana avant de le voir, puis sa silhouette émergea du brouillard blanc, minuscule personnage noyé dans ses jupons et ses corsets trop serrés, assis sur son siège de pierres grises comme un roi sur son trône. Encore quelques pas et il pourrait distinguer son visage. Quelques pas avant de voir l'horreur pur s'afficher sur ses traits trop lisses, craquelant les trois centimètres de maquillage qu'il avait sur la gueule. Il ne se rendit pas compte que naissait sur ses propres lèvres un rictus sadique.  
Une voix murmura son nom, et il sut qu'il venait de dépasser Hacker, le sentant reculer. En vérité, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, c'était lui le roi et l'autre tueur l'avait bien senti. _Va passer le message_, eut-il envie de lui dire, _va prévenir tes compagnons que la mort est dans la place et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à tenter d'émousser sa faux._ L'image lui semblait d'une naïveté déconcertante, toute droite sortie d'un conte pour enfant, mais les gens rassemblés ici n'étaient-ils pas tous des résidus de Cendrillon qui se seraient perdu entre l'usine et le magasin de jouet ? Et lui, personnage de film d'horreur, impitoyable et sadique, appliquant sa propre justice sans se soucier de savoir si elle convenait aux autres.  
Voilà. Ils se faisaient face. Et Mana l'avait reconnu. Il s'était à demi levé de son siège, tremblant sur ses semelles compensées, défiguré par un mélange de surprise et de terreur. Délectable. Le tueur sentit son propre sourire s'étirer. Il devait avoir l'air d'un dément, mais après tout n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Et en tant que fou qui s'assume, il se devait de faire un petit discours de bienvenue ! Ne serait-ce que trois mots qui suffiraient à imposer le respect, à faire taire les murmures et la musique.  
- Bonsoir, dit-il simplement.  
La poupée ne lui répondit pas.  
- As-tu avalé ta langue ou es-tu juste tellement terrifié que tu es incapable de parler ?  
Dans un mouvement très théâtral, il monta les deux marches qui les séparaient, posant sa main sur le genou de sa cible.  
- Peut-être crains-tu de m'avoir irrité en envoyant quelqu'un pour me tuer ? Continua-t-il, caressant la peau blanche comme la neige à travers le tissu des collants. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis flatté que tu aies cette considération pour moi. Le problème est…  
Il se pencha, la bouche tellement proche de son oreille qu'il aurait pu mordre dedans si cette perspective ne l'avait pas répugné.- … comment as-tu pu être assez stupide pour te contenter d'envoyer un garçon d'à peine 20 ans, tout juste entré en catégorie C, en sachant que je suis de classe A et que tu es loin d'être le premier à avoir pris cette initiative ?  
Tout autour de lui, dans l'épaisseur ouatée de la fumée, les fêtards s'étaient reculés. Il les sentait, en cercle autour de lui, comme des charognards n'attendant que la mort de leur chef pour le bouffer. Rares seraient ceux qui pleureraient le décès de Mana. En réalité, ils n'attendaient que de savoir lequel des deux serait le plus fort pour se ranger de son côté. Ce comportement de groupe le répugnait au plus au point.  
Toshiya leva doucement une main, posant ses doigts sur l'aiguille cachée dans sa chevelure aussi délicatement que si elle avait été un papillon. Il lut la terreur la plus intense qu'il soit dans les yeux de cette poupée qui regardait la mort en face.  
- J'ai toujours trouvé que tu manquais de chaleur, s'excusa-t-il avant d'abattre son arme sur la face de son adversaire.  
La lame pénétra la chair aussi facilement que si elle s'était enfoncée dans du beurre. Un hurlement suraiguë déchira l'air alors qu'un flot de sang jaillissait du sourire déchiré à coup d'aiguille dans le visage trop blanc, dégoulinant sur la poudre de riz comme du maquillage sur une face de clown.  
- Ben tu vois, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, annonça-t-il joyeusement, dominant de toute sa hauteur la silhouette hurlante et recroquevillée.  
Le cercle mi-fasciné, mi-écoeuré des adeptes se resserra, contemplant de plus près la douleur et la voix de celui qui s'était toujours tu. Galvanisé, le brun saisit d'une main brusque le visage de son ennemi, lui traçant d'authentiques larmes de sang sur les pommettes. Puis, considérant qu'il s'était bien amusé et qu'il était temps de mettre fin au spectacle, il lui trancha la gorge, mettant fin au vacarme de l'agonie qui détonait étrangement avec la musique. Il avait une furieuse envie de lui faire bouffer le contrat qu'il avait piqué à Die, mais la plaie n'était pas assez large, et il répugnait à l'ouvrir encore plus grand pour l'y fourrer.  
- Trop tentant, soupira-t-il alors qu'il se relevait dans le but de s'en aller.  
Se reprochant sa faiblesse, il sortit un poignard de sa poche, s'accroupissant près du cadavre encore secoué de spasmes. Les spectateurs silencieux frissonnèrent d'un même murmure, reculant d'un pas uniforme, comme exécutant une danse macabre et inconsciente. Cela rajoutait une sorte de splendeur morbide à la scène, qui ravit Toshiya, alors qu'il ouvrait délicatement le ventre de Mana, y plongeant une main à la recherche de l'estomac qu'il incisa d'un coup précis. Il y fourra l'avis de recherche, peu soucieux que quelqu'un le trouve.  
Pris d'un soudain élan d'humour noir il lâcha :  
- Tu as de la chance, je te facilite la digestion !  
Personne ne rit à sa blague, hormis lui.

Un bruit de vérins le sortit de sa contemplation. Le rouquin bondit hors de sa couchette dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la silhouette élancée de Toshiya. Il était sûr que c'était lui, et pas question de sixième sens foireux cette fois-ci : il distinguait ses semelles compensées de 15cm à travers le mur de sa prison. Il se colla contre la vitre et lui adressa un signe enthousiaste de la main. Le brun lui lança un regard indifférent, visiblement trop occupé à discuter avec le gardien pour lui porter une véritable attention. Un peu vexé, Die retourna s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur, faisant semblant de se plonger passionnément dans un jeu stupide qui n'avait guère que ses graphismes pour le rendre jouable.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et l'atmosphère changea imperceptiblement, signe qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Sa dignité gamine lui soufflait de l'ignorer, mais c'était une réaction un peu bête pour un type de son âge, et il doutait que ça affecte l'autre. Il fit pivoter son siège pour faire face au tueur à gage. L'homme se tenait à l'encadrure de la porte, droit et imposant dans sa tenue sombre. Les longs pans de son manteau lui caressaient les mollets, comme animé d'une volonté propre. S'ils avaient connu cette matière au XXI° siècle, ils auraient pu éviter de dépenser une fortune en ventilateur et effets spéciaux : c'était un pur déguisement de vampire qu'avait enfilé une succube.  
- Tu l'as tué ?  
- Ouais.  
Le jeune homme soupira, triste de voir s'en aller à tout jamais la fortune éternelle. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour une telle mission, mais dans sa grande imbécillité il avait cru en être digne. D'ailleurs, si ce foutu scellé ne s'était pas effacé, il l'aurait eu. Restait que sans cet accident, à mains nus contre un sniper Toshiya l'aurait tué. Bref, trêve de regret, ce qui importait à présent était sa liberté prochaine.  
- Tu vas me faire sortir ?  
- Ouais.  
Silence. Ce type l'agaçait. Développement, développement ! Tu ne connais pas ce mot là ? Eut-il envie de lui crier.  
- Comment ?  
- Simplement en t'embarquant dans mon vaisseau. Je te lâcherai au premier astroport où je m'arrêterai en compagnie de Shinya. Je te fais confiance pour dénicher un contrat et mener en parallèle une enquête sur l'accident. Tu as des compétences en informatique, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
Le rouquin eut un rictus de fierté non refoulée. Se penchant plus avant sur son siège, il confia :  
- Je suis autant pirate informatique que tueur à gage. Tu veux que je pirate la banque de donnée des archives ?  
- Et celle de Yoshiki par la même occasion, il a commencé à chercher des infos dans son coin, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il ne s'en est pas mal tiré.  
Die opina du chef. Une vague inquiétude déferla soudainement sur lui : et si les pirates avaient posés des micros dans la pièce ? Ça l'étonnait de Toshiya qu'il n'ai pas vérifié, mais sans doute devait-il avoir préalablement cherché, il ne semblait pas du genre à laisser quoique ce soit de côté. Il posa tout de même la question, ce à quoi il lui répondit, avec l'expression typique de celui qui parle à un débile mentale de première catégorie, que sa combinaison était équipée d'un brouilleur universel. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer au plus malin avec un type qui le prenait de haut. De toutes manière il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.  
- Quand est-ce que je sors ?  
- Maintenant.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Si je te le dis.  
Le prisonnier lui lança un regard des plus agacé. Mais il laissa passer encore un moment avant de donner la réponse qui intéressait son compagnon.  
- Hide est en train d'embarquer tout ce dont il a besoin dans mon vaisseau, j'ai neutralisé le gardien et cette zone de la base est presque vide.  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
Ça lui semblait louche qu'un repaire de pirate ne soit pas plus surveillée que ça, ils devraient pourtant être sans arrêt sur leurs gardes.  
- Ceux qui travaillent de jour dorment et ceux qui bossent de nuit sont tous aux alentours de la piste d'atterrissage.  
Impressionné, le rouquin hocha à nouveau la tête. Quelque chose le poussait à faire confiance à Toshiya. Il aurait été incapable de dire quoi, bien que toutes une série d'hypothèses se bousculent dans son cerveau. S'il voulait s'en sortir il devait suivre aveuglément tout ce qu'il lui disait. C'était la seule chose qui semblait réellement importante, et elle résonnait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il ne comptait pas faire le brave et l'ignorer.  
- Enfile la combinaison qui est dans mon sac, ordonna le brun en lui balançant le susdit sac, et retient tout ce que je vais te raconter, même ça ne te semble pas utile. Ce sera un exercice de mémoire, et un test pour voir si tu en vaux vraiment la peine. Tu es prêt ?  
Retenant une réplique cinglante, il acquiesça, entreprenant par la même occasion de se déshabiller. Il se souvint qu'il était nu en dessous et se sentit vaguement honteux, mais en réalité il n'y avait pas grand chose qui lui fasse réellement honte lorsqu'il était face de cet homme, hormis son infériorité écrasante. Le tueur à gage étira ses lèvre en un sourire sardonique, conscient de la domination qu'il exerçait sur le prisonnier, et commença à parler.

Shinya guettait désespérément le plafond. Allongé sur le toit du vaisseau, il avait conscience que le brun n'allait plus pouvoir s'éterniser sans que ça ne semble louche, mais Die ne semblait absolument pas pressé d'arriver. OK, il était sans doute très difficile, même avec une combinaison araignée intégrale, de ramper la tête en bas sur le plafond d'un hangar, mais par simple respect pour l'homme qui les sauvait tout les deux d'une captivité à un niveau plus ou moins élevé, il pouvait faire hurler tous ses muscles et grouiller son cul. Même si cul il n'avait pas.  
Il s'étira pour faire craquer son dos. L'odeur de peinture neuve qui régnait dans les alentours de l'engin lui emplissait désagréablement les narines, et lui irritait la gorge. Toshiya lui avait expliqué que dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait son appareil, ils n'auraient guère pu aller plus loin que la lune, ils l'avaient donc entièrement retapé, de la carlingue au moteur. Rien que pour ça, en plus de les avoir sauvés, il était reconnaissant aux pirates. Il toqua machinalement contre la plaque de métal qui lui ornait la poitrine, camouflée sous la combinaison que lui avait prêté le brun.  
-_ Quand t'auras fini de t'admirer, tu pourras songer à me réceptionner,_ chuinta une voix moqueuse dans les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.  
Il leva la tête vers le plafond. Ses yeux habitués à la pénombre du hangar discernèrent sans trop de mal la silhouette grise au-dessus de lui. Il leva les pouces, le pistolet antigravitationnel dans le poing. Sans hésiter, Die lâcha prise, effectuant une chute d'une dizaine de mètre dans une semi-obscurité, avant d'être arrêté, suspendu dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du garçon. Shinya coupa le contact, et le rouquin se réceptionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.- C'est très équivoque comme position, sourit le tueur.  
Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, l'adolescent se mit sur le ventre pour ouvrir le sas d'accès juste à côté de lui. Il avait été surpris d'en découvrir un sur le toit mais à la réflexion ça lui paraissait logique qu'il y soit, ne serait-ce que comme issue de secours. Le battant parfaitement huilé roula sur le côté, dégageant le haut d'une échelle d'aspect vétuste comparé à l'extérieur reluisant du vaisseau. Ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'à refaire l'intérieur, tout de même.  
Il fit signe à son compagnon de descendre, attendant que sa tête ai disparu dans le trou avant de s'y glisser à son tour. Au-dessus de lui la porte se referma avec un faible bruit de loquet qui s'abat. Il sauta à terre. Die avait déjà entrouvert l'accès au vaisseau pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans le sas de dépressurisation pendant le voyage, ils allaient devoir se glisser jusqu'au coffre et s'installer entre deux bagages tout en priant pour que hide ne remarque par leur présence. Shinya tapa rapidement le code qui scellait l'accès à l'extérieur avant de partir à la suite de l'assassin qui avait profité de l'absence d'un quelconque chewing-gum pour courir le plus silencieusement possible à travers les couloirs du vaisseau.  
- Tu es fou de te précipiter comme ça, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à une intersection pour vérifier que personne ne venait, et si hide était juste à côté et qu'il te voyait ? A la vitesse à laquelle tu vas...  
- Je l'ai vu faire ses... (il grimaça) Adieux à Yoshiki, et s'ils ont fini il doit s'être installé dans le cockpit.  
Il ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la grimace, se contentant d'approuver silencieusement le raisonnement. Le coffre n'était de toutes manières pas loin, il n'y avait à priori pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.  
Ils piquèrent un sprint tous le long de la coursive. les sens malgré tous aux aguets. Shinya se cala entre deux sacs sans doute remplis de fringues, tandis que Die rabattait sur eux le battant de métal. Un grognement étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'une botte cloutée s'enfonça dans son genoux et il poussa le rouquin de côté pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir sur lui. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et une odeur de renfermé lui chatouillait les narines. Une bouffée de claustrophobie lui emplit la poitrine tandis qu'il se demandait s'ils allaient avoir de l'oxygène pendant le voyage. Sons bon sens lui répondit que oui : Toshiya n'allait pas prendre des risques simplement pour leur tendre un piège et les laisser crever dans la cale de son propre vaisseau, c'était trop stupide. Surtout venant de sa part. Il n'aurait rien à y gagner.  
Le sol trembla soudainement sous leurs fesses et il retint son souffle. Ça y est, ça y est, ils allaient décoller et être libres ! Ils allaient retrouver la terre et son atmosphère polluée, ses grattes-ciel dont on ne voyait jamais le sommet, les magasins et les trottoirs suspendus aux couleurs d'halloween. Peut-être y aurait-il des automates aux nouvelles galeries Lafayette. Celles de l'année précédente l'avaient ravi à un tel point qu'il avait passé deux heures à regarder un vampire en tissus s'échapper de son cercueil de carton-pâte.  
La vérité lui retomba sur la gueule aussi brusquement que l'accélération de l'appareil le plaqua contre Die. Il n'avait plus personne. Il avait voulu s'échapper de la Terre pour fuir sa famille et l'héritage écrasant de ses parents, et voilà qu'il y revenait à une vitesse vertigineuse, heureux à l'idée de retrouver quelque chose de définitivement perdu. Il était encore un gamin naïf... Une boule lui serra la poitrine et il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, retrouvant la position qu'il avait dans le ventre de sa mère.  
Qu'allait-il devenir ?

**A suivre...**

_Fin du chapitre 6 ! J'ai toujours en tête le concert d'il y a 10 jours...  
Dans ce chapitre Mana à juste faillit devenir Manson mais on me pardonne ! C'est parce que je trouve que la musique de Marylin Manson correspondait plus à l'ambiance que je voulais donner.  
Je suis contente de ma première partie, moins de la seconde, est-ce normal ?  
En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusque là, je promet que la suite aura plus de peps (plus de sang, plus d'action, plus d'intrigue, plus d'amour... dans le prochain épisode de notre série !)  
Aya, malade  
(20/11/07 ; 22:31)_


	7. What a wonderful world

**Auteur** : Ayakai (lacarpetteyahoo.fr)  
**Nom : **Terminal 5 to eternity  
**Genre : **au, sf (dans le genre space-opera), angst, gore, yaoi  
**Disclaimer :** Les Dir en Grey sont au japon, je suis en France. C'est un concours de circonstance malheureux s'ils ne sont pas à moi actuellement.  
**Pairing : **Une soudaine scission du groupe fait que... bah y' a toujours pas de couples !  
**Mot de l'auteur **: Je commence ce chapitre sans réellement savoir ce que je vais mettre dedans, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, ça viendra au fur et à mesure que j'écrirai. Au passage je voulais faire remarquer que je ma gave : j'ai réussi à trouver un nom de chanson ou de groupe pour chaque chapitre et que ça corresponde ! Je précise pour ceux qui ne baragouinent (on peux faire un jeu de mot sur les lesbiennes avec ce mot, c'est top) pas l'anglais, que Nine inch nails et Six pieds sous terre c'est la même chose, d'où le titre du chapitre précédent.  
Aya, curieuse  
(21/11/07 ; 23:55)

Terminal 5 to eternity

Chapitre 7 : What a wonderful world

Lorsque le vaisseau s'immobilisa enfin dans un astroport quelconque, Die tentait désespérément d'empêcher de vomir un Shinya peut habituer aux transports spatiaux. Il était tellement blanc qu'il brillait dans le noir comme une luciole.  
Le rouquin aurait tout donné pour savoir où ils étaient, dans quelle ville, quel pays, quel astroport. La seule chose sûre était qu'ils étaient sur terre. Il ne savait absolument pas où il allait trouver les sous pour se faire sceller à nouveau, ni si il trouverait assez rapidement un contrat pour prendre un vaisseau et se faire la malle. Puis se posait le problème de Shinya. L'adolescent ne voulait absolument pas revenir au grand jour, et comptait profiter de l'accident pour se faire passer comme mort auprès de sa famille. Il lui avait même demandé de l'engager comme mécano une fois qu'il aurait un vaisseau. A priori ça ne lui posait pas de problème, excepté qu'il voudrait sûrement être rénuméré et que tant qu'il était descellé il serait plus un poids mort qu'autre chose. Puis il devrait lui apprendre à tirer, à garder son sang-froid lors d'attaques, à piloter, à... bref, le bordel. Mais en y réfléchissant, cette perspective l'amusait plus qu'elle l'emmerdait. Il se voyait déjà comme prof et tuteur, balayant ensemble l'espace. Puis ça lui ferait de la compagnie.  
- Comment on va sortir du coffre ?  
La question le sortie de ses pensées. Il posa son regard sur l'adolescent, essayant de se remémorer ce que Toshiya lui avait raconté. Sûrement qu'il avait livré l'explication avec et que ça faisait partie de ses tests à la con ? Il était flatté que le tueur lui donne de l'importance, mais franchement, il lui en donnait trop. Quoi de plus chiant qu'un mentor qui parle uniquement par énigme. Et ce n'était même pas son mentor...  
- Il y a un système d'ouverture depuis l'intérieur sur le porte du coffre, mais elle ne réagit qu'à l'empreinte de la main de Toshiya.  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- C'est lui qui me l'as dit.  
Il devinait le regard inquisiteur que l'adolescent avait posé sur lui. Son comportement ressemblait un peu à celui du brun, mais en plus posé et moins supérieur. En ce moment il devait sûrement se dire qu'il lui avait confié une clé quelconque qui les aiderait à sortir. En vérité les seules choses qu'il lui avait passé était une combinaison araignée intégrale, ses fringues et son matos...  
- C'est toi qui as mon couteau suisse ?  
- Ce que vous m'aviez passé pour réparer la borne ?  
- Oui.  
- Tenez.  
Le contact froid du métal sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Il se saisit de l'objet. Dans ses souvenirs il avait une paire de gants à adaptateurs quelque part dedans. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'ils y étaient bel et bien.  
- Tu as pas quelque chose qui fasse de la lumière ?  
- Non.  
- Cool...  
En désespoir de cause, Die tritura son appareil au petit bonheur la chance, touchant les boutons les uns après les autres jusqu'à trouver la bonne option. Une paire de gants enveloppa ses mains. Il avait horreur de ça, ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir plongé ses doigts dans un morceau de viande, mais il devait bien admettre que jusque là ça avait toujours marché. Retenant involontairement sa respiration, il plongea entre les bagages dans l'espoir d'atteindre le fond du coffre. La serrure devait émettre une quelconque lueur, comme toutes les serrures du genre, ne restait plus qu'à la trouver.  
Un cri de victoire lui échappa lorsque enfin la lumière tant espérée apparut sous un sac qui devait au moins contenir deux bouteilles de plongée et un barbecue portatif au vu de son poids. Il nagea péniblement jusqu'à elle, faisant appel au moindre de ses muscles pour éviter de se faire écraser par la pile de bagage, et plaqua sa main dessus. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine quand il sentit sa paume prendre la forme de celle de Toshiya, mais il ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que le coffre daigne s'ouvrir.  
- C'est bon, annonça Shinya, on peut sortir.  
- Tu vois la porte ?  
- Elle était sous moi.  
Le rouquin eut la bref vision de Shinya se cassant la figure sur le quai, cul par dessus tête. Il se retint de rire tellement, venant de lui, ça pouvait paraître loufoque. Prenant appuie sur ses mains, il se propulsa entre deux valises aux lourdes propulsions anti-pesanteur, s'accrochant pour retourner là où il était au départ. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer qu'un coffre puisse être aussi grand, la technologie moderne était vraiment effroyable. Les nouveaux modèles devaient avoir des coffres tellement grands qu'on pouvait les transformer en chambre d'ami quand le coeur en disait.  
Quand enfin il glissa sa grande carcasse squelettique hors de l'appareil, la lumière trop vive lui brûla les yeux. Le vent qui balayait les plates-formes le désarçonna un court moment, le temps qu'il reprenne la mesure de la pesanteur terrestre qui lui sembla considérable. L'adolescent était déjà presque sorti du garage, sa silhouette élancée se découpant sur le noir et orange des vestiaires, il avait sorti de sa tenue un gunblast vert fluo et était occupé à remettre le chargeur en place. Mais savait-il seulement tirer ? Die décida qu'il en jugerait plus tard et courut le rejoindre, sortant de sa propre poche la version rouge vif de l'arme. Il était dans l'incapacité de tuer, mais il pouvait toujours effrayer ou blesser.  
- J'ai vu Toshiya et hide s'en aller, la voie est libre, murmura l'enfant en poussant du bout des doigts la porte.  
- Putain, t'as déjà chopé le truc de la discrétion, tu carbures, lui lança le tueur en passant par l'entrebâillement, prenant soin de d'abord vérifier ses dire.  
Il ne réagit même pas, se contentant de lui emboîter le pas d'un air mécanique. Son compagnon frissonna, peut rassurer. S'il devait l'avoir pour équipier, il devrait lui apprendre à balancer des vannes et à sourire, sinon autant engager un robot. Un robot, c'est cool, ça demande pas à être rénumérer, ça ne bouffe pas et ça ne respire pas, ça demande juste son quota d'énergie pour fonctionner.  
Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une fixette sur ça. Leur premier problème était de sortir et de trouver un véhicule. Il songea à sa bulle, avec un peu de chance elle était toujours à sa place. Sinon ils devraient trouver un moyen d'aller la récupérer à la fourrière, ou bien de voler une voiture. Il attrapa Shinya par le bras, le bloquant dans un coin pour lui expliquer la suite des opérations. A vrai dire, la perte de son scellé avait ébranlé sa confiance en lui-même, mais il se sentait malgré tout exalté par l'aventure. Déjà la course folle de son coeur était ralentie par la maîtrise extraordinaire qu'il avait de son coeur.  
C'était ça qu'il appelait vivre.

- WOUHOU !!! C'était fuuuuuun !! T'es pas d'accord, Shin-shin ?

Le Shin-shin en question lança un regard impassible au rouquin surexcité par la chute de 20m de haut qu'ils venaient de faire dans une des artères principales de Paris, avant qu'il ne réussisse à redémarrer la bulle. Encore une fois, Die avait été le seul à prendre son pied dans ce genre de trucs de dingue. Mais ça, il avait eu le temps de l'expérimenter depuis leur arrivée. Entre son idée géniale d'aller récupérer la bulle à la fourrière, celle encore plus supérieur de se faire passer pour un père et son fils, et la course-poursuite à laquelle ils n'avaient réchappé que grâce à la chute du véhicule, tout ceci sous les fous rires et les cris de joie du rouquin, il en était venu à douter encore plus sérieusement de sa santé mentale. Mais malgré tout, le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait envers lui ne faiblissait pas. S'il devait avoir un maître dans sa vie, ce serait ce tueur à gage cinglé.  
- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment passé à zigzaguer entre les voitures et à voler entre les voies de circulation.  
- Chez un pote. Celui qui me file mes contrats. Il devrait pouvoir m'avancer sur un contrat histoire que je puisse me faire sceller et reprenne du service.  
L'adolescent aurait aimé, lui aussi, se faire sceller, mais il n'osait pas le demander. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent et utiliser une de ses cartes bancaires reviendrait à signaler sa position. Quand à utiliser l'argent du tueur... ce serait un sacrifice que Die ne ferait sans doute jamais, aussi s'il voulait pouvoir être en mesure d'apprendre de lui et de l'aider, il devrait nécessairement devoir tuer. L'idée ne lui faisait pas peur, et l'excitait plus que le dégoûtait. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'arhynium négatif qui se promenait dans ses veines, peut-être avait-il toujours possédé, en état latent, ces pulsions meurtrières.  
La bulle piqua brusquement, et il réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une artère descendante. Ils se dirigeaient vers les bas-fonds à une vitesse ahurissante. Les tours étaient de plus en plus moches. Le pied n'était pas délabré (ça aurait été trop dangereux) mais la peinture n'avait pas été refaite depuis des années, et des graffitis et tags de qualité plus ou moins pitoyable formaient une croûte écailleuse sur des bâtiments qu'on n'avait visiblement jamais recouvert d'une couche de vernis anti-dégradation. Quand le tueur redressa enfin l'appareil à peine à un mètre du sol, il posa ses yeux sur la réalité des bas-fonds pour la première fois de son existence. La haute société et les classes moyennes ne descendaient en général que dans le centre historique, pour admirer l'antique arc de triomphe et la tour Eiffel qui ne tenait debout que grâce à un miracle de la technologie moderne. Il se souvenait avoir été saisi, tout jeune alors, par la taille des maisons dans lesquelles les habitants les plus proche du sol vivaient. Des vieux bâtiments d'une moyenne de 6 étages -minuscules, donc- aux fenêtres sûrement trop fine pour bloquer le nuage de pollution qui planait sur la ville. Lui-même n'était pas sorti des bulles dépolluées dressées autour des monuments célèbres et s'était contenté de regarder d'un oeil de riche tous ces pauvres qui se déplaçaient à pied sur des trottoirs goudronnés.  
Ce qu'il voyait à présent dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Des vêtements complètement dépassés, des véhicules datant de Matusalem, des clochards et autres mendiants aux cheveux sales et aux loques trouées. Bon, ils n'étaient pas tous à ce point, mais rares étaient ceux qui possédaient des propulsions et des plaques anti-gravitationnelles, qui étaient pourtant une base de l'habillement moderne..  
- Tu n'avais jamais vu les quartiers de l'ombre ? Demanda Die, qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil.  
Shinya décolla son nez de la paroi transparente de la bulle, hochant brièvement la tête. Il tiqua sur le nom qu'il venait de lui donner :  
- Pourquoi « quartier de l'ombre » ?  
Un brève sourire illumina le visage du rouquin, comme si aborder ce sujet lui faisait plaisir. Il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, sans lâcher des mains le volant, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé le garçon.  
- Quartier de l'ombre, parce qu'il est dirigé par un gouvernement de l'ombre. Les bas-quartiers ont leur propre loi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et le gouvernement actuel n'a aucune emprise sur eux, excepté l'implantation d'arhynium. Tu ne verras jamais de policiers ou de gendarmes dans le coin, puisqu'ils n'ont aucune influence dans ces zones. La classe, non ? Conclut-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.  
- Je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible, trancha Shinya, incrédule. Qui sont ses habitants, pour qu'ils aient la force de tenir tête au gouvernement des lumières ?  
- Des rebuts de la société, des peintres au talent trop étrange pour obtenir une licence, des musiciens qui ont refusé de se vendre, des anciens salaryman qui ont abandonné leur vie tranquille, des gens qui rêvent de faire des grandes choses, et d'autres qui n'ont pas vraiment de rêve. Mes parents étaient des gens de l'ombre...  
- Etaient ?  
Il lu dans l'oeil du conducteur que tant d'intérêt le surprenait, mais c'était trop nouveau et trop bizarre pour qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Puis son manque de curiosité vis-à-vis d'une autre personne, en général, était largement compensé par l'intérêt politique et artistique qu'il portait aux choses.  
- Ils ont été tué quand l'armée à fait une descente dans les bas-quartiers. Tu as du entendre parler du massacre de Janvier 150 après.  
- Bien entendu. Ils ont trouvé le noyau d'une association secrète qui montait un coup d'état, la population à tentée de la défendre, et ils ont du tirer dans le tas pour s'en sortir. C'était de la légitime défense, et ça a contribué à la mise en marge des bas-fonds.  
Un rictus de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin. Il avait visiblement une autre vision des choses. Il fit pivoter la bulle dans une rue annexe, s'élevant de quelques mètres au dessus du sol pour éviter de provoquer un accident de la route. Sa conduite était bien plus prudente et soigneuse de la vie des gens qu'auparavant. Comme si la valeur des âmes de l'ombre était supérieur à ses yeux de celle des autres habitants.  
- Il n'y avait aucune légitime défense dans l'histoire et aucun complot qu'il s'agisse d'un coup d'état ou d'autre chose, c'était juste une réunion du gouvernement de l'ombre. Ils ont détruit tout ce qui avait été fait, le chef et ses conseillers, les sous-chefs et les arpenteurs. Et bien sûr, la rue à pris les armes pour défendre les seuls qui faisaient quelque chose pour eux. Ils se sont fait massacrer. Mon père était un conseiller et ma mère une arpenteuse. Tu ne peux même pas avoir une idée du nombre d'orphelins qu'ils ont créé. Tout ça par pure et simple propagande, et parce que le président était emmerdé par ces type sans aucune valeur qui faisaient régner la loi chez eux.  
Shinya ne trouva rien à répondre. Il recolla le nez à la vitre, essayant de distinguer sous la couche de misère, qui pouvait être peintre ou ancien salaryman. Quoiqu'en dises Die, il devait s'agir d'un des plus gros repaire à mafieux, gangs et autre punk dans le genre. Mais en regardant de plus près, leurs visages n'étaient pas aussi malheureux qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Même ces gamins crasseux qui jouaient à la balle dans une flaque de boue... il pouvait presque entendre leurs éclats de rire.  
- On arrive.  
Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant où il pourrait garer sa bulle pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas voler, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, et la posa sur le bord d'un trottoir.  
- Vous ne craignez pas qu'elle se fasse voler ? S'inquiéta le jeune mécano en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
Le tueur à gage éclata de rire, comme si l'idée elle-même semblait ridicule. Il héla un des gosses qui jouaient au ballon. L'enfant accourut en lui adressant des grands signes de mains, délaissant ses amis.  
- Daisuke ! Ça va ?  
- Justement, j'ai un problème et j'ai été descellé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'aurai donc besoin que tu me gardes ma voiture.  
Le gamin fit signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il devait faire peine 1m50, le visage fier, bien que crasseux. Ses dents blanches étaient parfaitement alignées, ses traits juvéniles démentis par son regard étonnamment mature. Il portait un tatouage dans son poignet qu'il devina comme étant un scellé. Ce gosse avait donc, lui aussi, le pouvoir de tuer.  
- De toutes façons, il suffit que je dise qu'il s'agit de la bulle de l'arpenteur Andou et t'inquiète que personne viendra t'emmerder !  
Die éclata de rire et asséna une grande claque sur l'épaule du gamin qui le lui rendit avec enthousiasme. Il fit signe à Shinya de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers un magasin à l'enseigne miteuse, et aux vieux néons vert et rouge, annonçant « le Merry Christmas ». Les décorations de façades, sensément joyeuses, donnaient un petit air funèbre à l'endroit, avec ses étoiles mortes et son père Noël au visage gommé par le temps. Le tueur ouvrit la porte, et une antique clochette résonna dans la salle vide. Il n'y avait pas un chat, même le barman semblait avoir déserté les lieux.  
- Die, mon ami ! S'exclama soudainement une voix sortant du néant.  
Le néant en question se trouva être un homme d'une trentaine d'année au visage carré surmonté d'un magnifique chapeau noir à larges bords. Il portait, sur un corps mince qu'on devinait relativement musclé, un costard noir et rouge, dont l'aspect classieux était démenti par une paire de vieilles rangers à sangles. L'adolescent bloqua un moment sur cette tenue complètement dépassée qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. L'homme lui plaisait.  
- Gaara, toujours aussi jeune, répliqua le rouquin en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main.  
- J'avoue que je ne pensais jamais te revoir quand tu as accepté le contrat pour aller descendre Toshiya, tu as réussi ?  
Le tueur sembla vaguement embêté, jetant un regard en coin à son compagnon. Shinya lui rendit son regard. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas tenter de raconter des bobards, il avait tout à fait l'air du type à fanfaronner.  
- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas réussi, avoua-t-il, bien que j'ai failli.  
- Entre et raconte moi tout ça, s'exclama Gaara en entourant ses épaules de son bras.  
Le garçon trouva ridicule qu'il lui dise d'entrer alors qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur, mais fidèle à lui-même, il garda ses remarques pour lui et se contenta de suivre le couple qui avançait vers l'arrière-salle entre deux fous rires, parlant d'amis commun, et prenant des nouvelles d'eux et de leurs dernières fêtes. Lui n'avait jamais fait la fête avec ses amis. A vrai dire il n'avait même jamais eu d'ami, et Die était ce qui s'en approchait le plus pour lui. Toshiya aussi avait été très gentil, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce type qui ne le poussait pas à lui faire confiance.  
- Et ton ami, il ne rentre pas ? Demanda l'homme en se retournant vers Shinya.  
- Je ne suis pas... commença l'adolescent.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Le coupa le rouquin en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, Gaara je te présente Shinya. C'est un protagoniste important de l'histoire que je vais te raconter, et je compte le garder avec moi. C'est un excellent mécano, tu sais ?  
- Vrai ?! S'étonna sincèrement le barman en se libérant du bras du tueur pour s'approcher de lui, c'est très rare pour un tueur à gage de trouver un mécano qui accepte de se battre à ses côté. Tu as énormément de chance, mon ami ! Il est scellé ?  
- Justement, coupa Die d'un air très embêté, je vais te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, j'aurai un service à te demander.  
De là où il était, Shinya vit nettement Gaara lever les yeux au ciel, désespéré à l'avance.

- J'vous assure, Yoshiki, je ne sais absolument pas comment ils ont pu s'échapper. Il n'y avait personne dans le vaisseau avec nous, j'en suis sûr ! Ou alors ils étaient vraiment très forts !  
_- Et dans le coffre ?! Ça t'es jamais venu à l'idée, triple imbécile ?!_  
- Hého ! Comment vous vouliez que je me doute qu'ils s'étaient échappé ! Vous savez bien qu'on n'a pas assez de personnel de nuit pour se permettre et de faire décoller un vaisseau de cette importance, et de renforcer la garde autour des cellules en même temps ! Je sais que ça vous emmerde d'avoir perdu un mécano et un prisonnier, qu'en plus c'est ceinture jusqu'à ce que je revienne et que...  
- Ceinture ?! S'étonna Toshiya en rentrant dans la pièce avec un plateau de thé.  
L'humanoïde s'empourpra à sa manière, et sa peau d'un blanc de neige pris soudainement une couleur bleuâtre. Le tueur avait toujours détesté ça, lorsqu'un habitant de la galaxie d'Andromède « rougissait », la couleur de son sang lui amenait le bleu au joue et c'était particulièrement moche.  
- Fais pas genre t'avais rien deviné, grogna le chewing-gum en fixant son regard sur le visiophone qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.  
L'autre sourit, posant le plateau sur la table basse avant de s'allonger lascivement sur le lit à l'épaisse couette rouge.  
- C'est juste que je pensais que vous formiez un couple libre.  
-_ Couple libre pour lui_, objecta le chef pirate, _moi je n'en pas l'occasion. Mes goûts sont trop spéciaux pour que je m'envoie à l'air avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Et puis, ce n'est pas trop mon trip._  
- Et le pervers de l'histoire, c'est moi ? Soupira hide  
-_ Non, je crois que d'entre nous trois c'est Toshiya le pire._  
- Voyons, Yoshiki, s'offusqua faussement le brun, je ne suis pas un pervers, je ne fais que suivre mes pulsions !  
Le pianiste lui sourit d'un air amusé. Puis, semblant se souvenir de ce qui l'avait amené à les contacter, il fronça les sourcils et entreprit de questionner Toshiya sur l'affaire.  
- Non, franchement Yosh, je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu grimper dans mon vaisseau. La porte principale était-bien gardée et il n'existe qu'un seul autre accès, par le toit. Donc, à moins qu'ils aient eu connaissance de cet accès, je ne vois pas comment...  
- _Peut-être connaissaient-ils ce modèle ?_  
- Franchement, vu leur jeunesse et l'âge de mon vaisseau, je vois mal comment... quoique... Shinya est un génie, et un mécanicien, qui plus est. C'est bien possible qu'il ai lu et vu des articles dessus. Quand ce modèle est sorti la première fois, ça a fait un tabac. Mais c'était il y a plus de 10 ans, c'était mon premier véhicule spatiale.  
- Bon sang, jura l'humanoïde, je vous avais prévenu que ces deux types étaient plus malins qu'ils n'en avaient l'air. Le rouquin à très rapidement appris à dissimuler ses pensées. Je vous l'avais dit, chef !  
-_ C'est vrai, mais ça ne nous avance pas... _soupira Yoshiki,_ tant pis... je leur fais confiance pour garder le secret de la base. Die étant un tueur à gage, je ne pense pas avoir à craindre de lui. C'est le gosse qui m'inquiète plus._  
- Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de raison, trancha le tueur en s'asseyant à côté d'hide., il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était vivant et m'avait l'air tout décidé à plonger jusqu'au cou dans l'illégalité.  
- _Bon, je fais confiance à ton jugement, _conclut le chef pirate avant de les saluer et de mettre fin à la communication.  
L'humanoïde poussa un long soupir d'agacement en s'allongeant sur la moquette, les bras sous la tête. Toshiya avait confiance en lui, et ne craignait pas d'être découvert, il devait cependant faire attention à ce qu'il laissait traîner comme information, tout au fond de son cerveau.  
- Pourquoi tu me caches tes pensées ? Questionna soupçonneusement le chewing-gum.  
- Tu tiens à ce que je te fasse partager mes fantasmes érotiques débridés ? Sourit le beau brun.  
Hide éclata de rire, bien que ce rire semble légèrement jaune. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier que son chef passe ses nerfs sur lui. Ou bien il cogitait sur la fuite des deux prisonniers. C'était mauvais pour lui, il devait faire quelque chose pour l'en détourner.   
- Tu te stresses à cause de ce que t'as dit Yosh ?  
- Un peu, avoua-t-il avec une grimace d'agacement, depuis quand c'est toi qui lis dans les pensées ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas, toi aussi, partager tes fantasmes débridés avec moi ?  
Cette fois, le rire fut plus franc. C'était leur façon à eux de demander « on baise ? » et la réponse avait l'air tout à fait positive. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le tueur invente toutes sortes de fantasmes et entreprenne de les mettre en application.

- Tu as suivi ? Demanda Die avec un faux sourire.  
- En gros, tu veux que je t'avance pour te faire scellé à nouveau ? Grogna Gaara en tapotant sur la table du bout des ongles.  
- Euh... ouais...  
Le silence tomba dans l'arrière-salle. Les deux amis, face à face, se jaugeaient. Seul Shinya, tranquillement installé à côté d'eux, restait neutre, se contentant d'observer le manège auquel ils se livraient. C'était impressionnant de voir tout ce qui passait dans les regards. Que ce soit supplique ou agacement. Pour sa part, il espérait que Gaara accepterait, mais en même temps, il comprendrait tout à fait qu'il n'ai aucune envie de faire confiance à un type aussi spécial.  
- Okay, soupira finalement le barman en mettant son chapeau, je vais aller de chercher de quoi te sceller. A condition que tu me promettes de le faire chez les Niikura, ce coup-ci. Ce sont les meilleurs scelleurs de l'ombre et leur encre est réputée pour s'incruster si profondément dans la peau qu'elle nécessite que le membre soit coupé pour que la personne soit descellée.  
- Les Niikura ? D'accord, mais ça coûte cher, chez eux, non ?  
Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homme, qui se leva en faisant tinter les sangles de ses rangers.  
- Bien entendu, c'est pour ça que la mission que tu devras faire en compensation sera d'un niveau autrement plus élevé que celles de d'habitudes.  
- Si je me plante, tu l'auras dans le cul, répliqua le rouquin en croisant les bras.  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne te planteras pas, conclut Gaara avant de disparaître dans un escalier en colimaçon qui faisait le coin de la pièce.  
Restés seul avec Die, Shinya se résolut à lui poser une question qui le titillait depuis près d'une heure.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un arpenteur ?  
Le tueur, qui venait de sortir une boîte et en sortait une pilule, lui jeta un regard surpris. Il lui fit signe d'attendre, et avala le cachet avec un sourire de satisfaction. Immédiatement, il s'affaissa légèrement dans son siège, plaquant une main sur ses yeux. Un médicament ? Ou la drogue dont avait parlé Közi lors de la réunion dans la station pirate de la lune.? Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait l'intime conviction que toute question était interdite sur le sujet. Il attendit donc que Die daigne rouvrir les yeux, le regard un peu flou.  
- Les arpenteurs... on est un groupe de personnes ayant la faculté de tuer. En gros, on assure la protection des gens de l'ombre... En gros. Mais comme les trois quarts d'entre nous sommes tueurs à gage ou chasseurs de prime, on tourne. Je suis dans le groupe d'hiver. Bientôt je vais revenir m'installer dans le coin et faire la loi pendant une saison...  
L'adolescent ne put retenir une grimace. S'il devait se taper une saison coincé dans les bas-fonds, ça le branchait moins que sillonner l'espace à bord d'un vaisseau. Le rouquin dû lire dans ses pensées, puisqu'il lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui dit, sur un ton encourageant :  
- On profitera de ce temps sur terre pour se faire une cagnotte et pour t'apprendre les bases ! Si tu veux devenir mon mécano, t'auras intérêt à savoir te battre ! Et puis si on n'a pas assez de frique, on pourra pas te faire sceller !  
Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, un sourire de joie sincère s'afficha sur le visage trop grave du garçon.

**A suivre...**

_Fin de ce chapitre ! J'aurais mis un peu de temps à le taper, mais j'en suis satisfaite ! Je commence vraiment à énormément apprécier les différents personnages et à aimer l'ambiance ! Si j'avais pu deviner qu'un jour j'écrirai ce genre d'histoire oO ! Tout arrive !_

_Bon, on se revoit au prochain chapitre !!  
(26/12/07)  
Aya, joyeux Noël ! _


End file.
